Rise up
by VannuroRB
Summary: Joey never had much of a choice to make in his life, now he has several. To be with the hottest man in his school or to be with the man who he hates? To fall or to rise up. Puppyshipping with slight Dragonshipping, yaoi and yeah...
1. Seto Kaiba

Yeah…I know I said I would write a klepto story, and I swear I am, I'm just…having a little trouble grasping some of the key points to it and the ending. In short I'm having a brain dead moment and can't think of anything useful for the story!

And then I thought of a puppyshipping story while watching my favourite Studio Ghibli film (Not copying much) And thought I'd write this out to fill in for my stupidity.

I'm so sorry everyone! But please enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Seto Kaiba<p>

The blonde kicked into his shoes that morning, lightly tapping them against the floor so they fitted nicely before saying his goodbyes to his father and walked out of his apartment and down the stairs, and when passing his neighbours gave them a small hello and carried on to the street.

Joey Wheeler was a sixteen year old male, with an average life ahead of him. He gave a sigh as he left the apartment building and glanced up at the sunny sky above him; he smiled and put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight.

'Looks like todays a nice day' He commented to himself before turning to walk down the road to his school.

Joey held his bag over his shoulder and stuck his spare hand in his pocket as he walked casually down the street, he peeked into shop windows as he passed, whimpering slightly when he saw his favourite snacks on sale but managed to peel himself away from the glass and to his school.

Other students were already pushing into the school grounds, shoving past anyone who wasn't strong enough to shove them back, luckily Joey was a rather strong guy so managed to squeeze himself past the crowds and into the large grounds. He then looked around as he hummed to himself before spotting his friends and running over to them.

'Hey guys!' Joey called out to them and held onto Yugi's shoulders to stop himself before smiling 'Hey little guy!' He then ruffled Yugi's hair hard.

'Ah! Joey! Get off!' Yugi scolded and swatted his hand away.

Joey laughed lightly before patting Yugi's head idly, his cheery mood being caught by his friends.

'What's put you in such a high mood?' Tristan asked with a raise of his brow.

'I dunno' Joey shrugged his shoulders but smiled 'It's a nice day, ain't that good enough?'

'You're so weird'.

Joey laughed but then looked up as people whispered; he turned to meet a cold gaze of a male. He was much taller than the lot of them, making him look more like an adult than a teenager; he wore the school uniform perfectly and neatly unlike the other students around who watched him walk past. The tall brunette left his blue glare of the blonde and walked into the school building; once he was gone Joey raised his brow.

'Who the hell was that jerk?' He asked.

'Beats me' Tristan replied 'Doesn't seem friendly'.

'He must be new' Anzu commented 'He doesn't look like he's been here before'.

'Maybe we should try and be friend with him?' Yugi suggested.

A moment of silence before Joey patted Yugi's head 'Yug…stop being so damn nice!'

* * *

><p>The small group entered the school building once the bell rang, heading to their classroom they sat down in their seats. Joey was lucky that Yugi sat behind him so carried on talking to his small friend until the teacher walked in and everyone quietened down to listen to her.<p>

'Alright everyone, I have something to say' She announced making everyone lean forwards to listen better 'We have a new student today'.

A groan spread over the class making her hush them up again, Joey leaned back to turn to his friend 'What's the bet it was that jerk we saw outside? 'Joey asked in a whisper.

'Joey you can't call him a jerk' Yugi scolded 'You don't know him'.

'I know the way he looked at me was a way of saying "I'm a jerk"'.

'Joey that's silly'.

'I'm a man Yug, and I know when men give those looks it means they're jerks'.

Yugi then smirked and giggled 'Maybe he was checking you out'.

'Eww! I'm going to kill you later for that!'

'Now everyone' Joey turned back when the teacher spoke up again, his eyes turning into a glare as he saw the brunette from earlier scanning the classroom 'Please welcome Seto Kaiba to our class and make him feel welcome. Okay then Mr. Kaiba, there's a spare seat at the back, you can sit there'.

Joey watched Kaiba walk down the aisles of seats to his desk before turning to Yugi 'Isn't Kaiba the name of that big company?'

Yugi gave a nod 'Maybe he's their son?'

'Snob probably' Joey glanced over to Kaiba 'Prepare to be called peasants for the rest of our school years'.

* * *

><p>When their lunch break came with the sound of a bell they clumped around Joey and Yugi's desks so they could eat together. Anzu then dug around in her bag while the boy's talked amongst themselves before holding a piece of paper in their faces, they stared at it before leaning slightly to turn to Anzu for an explanation.<p>

'I've just been accepted' Anzu said proudly, but still they looked confused 'For my dance college?'

'Oh' They all said together once remembering.

'That's great Anzu' Yugi smiled and took the letter to read it slightly 'I'm sure you'll do great, you're the best dancer ever'.

'Yeah' Joey then grinned 'And if someone else is better than you, you can do a twirl and accidentally kick them'.

Anzu frowned at the blonde 'No'.

'Well hey it was worth a try' Joey shrugged before eating.

'I'd like to see you try and spin' Tristan joked as Joey gave him a glare.

'Hey I can spin' Joey mumbled through his full mouth.

'Just not as elegantly'.

'This looks like a lot of money Anzu' Yugi commented before turning to her 'Are you sure your job can cover it?'

'Yeah. I've counted it up, if I save and try not to spend so much, I'll have enough money to cover me' Anzu then hummed 'Maybe I can ask my boss for a raise…'

'That job at the diner?' Joey questioned 'I didn't think you earned a lot'.

'I earn enough' Anzu shrugged 'You should get a job Joey; at least you'll be useful'.

'Pfft, like what? I'm pretty much useless at everything'.

'Joey don't say that' Yugi scolded lightly.

'Oh yeah?' He then smirked 'Name one thing I am good at then'.

Yugi bit his lip in thought 'Uhh…well…uhh…you're good at making us laugh when we're down'.

'Settled then' Tristan patted Joey's shoulder 'You can become a clown Joey'.

'Like hell I will!'

'Then a pimp' Tristan joked with a smirk.

'What? What makes you think that?'

'You seem like the type to do that sort of business'.

'Why you!' Joey then hooked his arm around Tristan's neck 'I'll teach you to call me a pimp!'

'You boys' Anzu muttered before taking her letter back and putting it in her bag 'Though I have seen you ogling at the girls' gym teacher'.

Joey stopped to burn red and turned to Anzu 'I have not!'

Yugi gave a giggle 'Joey you like a lot of older women don't you?'

'No I don't!'

'Ah so you want to be a toy boy is that it?' Tristan chuckled.

Joey glared and punched Tristan in the arm before crossing his arms 'I have my tastes and I wasn't ogling!'

They all gave sniggers which made Joey looked off very flustered 'Damn you all! You're going against me!'

'So Joey when you're fifty will you be with an eighty year old woman?' Yugi asked getting some more sniggers out of the other two.

'Eww! I'm not that sick!' Joey defended.

'Aww don't be so cruel Joey' Anzu waved her hand lightly 'By then you might think they're hot'.

'Doubt it'.

Yugi smiled 'Well I'm sure you'll make one eighty year old lady very happy'.

'Yug!' Joey rubbed Yugi's hair hard making him giggle at the action.

'Can't deny the truth mate' Tristan commented.

'That does it!' Joey punched Tristan again making him laugh as well.

Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes 'Boys'.

*********************************End of chapter 1****************************

Shockers! I included Tristan as a main character! Omg!

Yeah I needed another friend for the blonde…heh…

Review if you like!


	2. Mysterious boy

If you can't guess the film I watched after this chapter then…then…

Then you need to watch a lot of films!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Mysterious boy<p>

Over the next few school days Joey had formed a strong opinion about the new student Seto Kaiba, it had changed from jerk; He was a bastard. It wasn't surprising to Joey that when Yugi asked if Kaiba would like to spend time with him and his friends that he turned him down, but there was a point Joey could tolerate and that happened to be the part where Kaiba threatened to hit Yugi with his briefcase. And since then, Joey made sure that he and his friends had nothing to do with Kaiba-except that they shared the same class.

When the weekend came for the teen, he decided to do some homework which he needed to do and it was perfect timing on Saturday. Yugi was helping his grandfather in the game shop, Anzu was working at her waitressing job and Tristan was tied down with chores at his home, with his friends busy Joey decided to do his homework and see his mother at the same time-kill two birds with one stone.

Joey made a small lunch for his mother before quickly tying it up and slipping it into his bag with his books, knowing his mother would appreciate a small gift like a lunch. Joey then pulled the bag over his shoulder and slipped into his shoes and kicked them on.

'I'm going out now dad! Be back later!' He called through and left his apartment to the train station.

* * *

><p>Joey managed to reach the train station in time, he quickly ran onto the train before the doors closed and it started moving, Joey gave a sigh before finding a seat to sit down at and put his bag next to him as he glanced out the windows to watch the city scenery move by. Joey gave a smile as he watched it go past and ended up sitting comfortably while he waited.<p>

When they came to the next station Joey looked up when it stopped, watching the people move in and out of the train, once the newer people got settled in the train it started moving again. Joey smiled, but then glanced when he heard chain rattling and looked up at the person who stood near his seat.

He was somewhat shorter than Joey was, but he guessed that they were roughly the same age. He had large black hair with crimson tips and blonde bangs; he had slight muscles to his arms but nothing out of proportion and ugly looking. He wore a black tank top with tight black jeans, spiked bracelets on his wrists and a chain hung from the back of his trousers and dangled behind his legs. Joey raised his brow as the teen casually put his hands in his pockets, then looking away.

"Weird guy, then again…Yugi kinda dresses like that on occasions".

'Is that seat taken?' Joey looked up to see the teen pointing to the seat his bag sat.

Joey shook his head and pulled his bag onto his lap so he could sit down next to the blonde 'Where you going?'

'Oh…the library' Joey answered as he hugged his bag 'Going to give my mum a mercy gift so to say; haven't seen her for a while'.

'Oh, I see' He looked to the bag 'You better not lose it then'.

Joey gave a light smile before seeing the train stop and stood up as he picked his bag up 'Well this is my stop'.

Joey then stepped off the train with the others, but soon he felt his bag being tugged out of his hands and he looked up to see the teen running off with his bag out of the train station 'Hey!' Joey shouted and ran after him, jumping down the steps when he needed to before he ran out into the street.

Joey chased him as he crossed over the road but barely had time to stop himself as a green light appeared on the traffic lights, making the cars move through the road. Joey growled and tried looking above the cars for the thief, but then swore as a truck moved in front of him so tried to look in between the large wheels but no such luck came to him. When the red light came on the cars finally stopped moving, letting the people cross over the road, Joey managed to squeeze past people so he got to the other side and looked around for the teen but growled when he couldn't see his dark clothes.

'Damnit' He growled and walked around as he looked in shop windows 'Where the hell did that bastard go?'

Joey looked around and came to a side street, he then saw the thief running down the side street and with a growl Joey followed him again. He led Joey through the streets, and on occasions Joey could've sworn he was leading him to the library as they seemed to near it but then they went further away from it.

Joey panted heavily as he leaned against the wall, he held his chest as he tried to catch his breath back and look around sluggishly to see the teen disappear round a corner 'God damnit…' Joey growled as he pushed himself to move to the corner 'You've got to be kidding me!'

He looked up at the steep hill the teen had climbed before hurrying off, Joey sighed heavily before trekking up the hill which made him pant more until he reached the top and rubbed his forehead 'God…so tired…' Joey then looked down and blinked when he saw the bag sitting on the floor; he grabbed it up and looked around the street with a raised brow 'Where the hell is he?'

Joey slung his bag over his shoulder and walked around to see if he could spot the teen hiding in one of the gardens but there was no such luck. Joey sighed but then tilted his head when he spotted an old shop sitting in the corner of the street, Joey raised his brow but moved closer to inspect it seeing as the door was open.

Inside it was rather dark, but there was many colours from small statues and other antiques, it was only when Joey looked up at the sign of the shop he realised he was walking into an antiques shop. He looked around but there was no sign of anyone there, he hummed in thought before spotting a small box on a shelf; he walked closer to it and opened it up as music started to play from it. Small figurines of dancers twirled around with the music, Joey smiled as he watched them dance around the small music box.

'Oh' Joey looked up to see an elderly man climbed up some stairs from the basement 'We have a visitor'.

'Sorry' Joey apologised and put the lid back on the music box.

'No, no it's quite alright' He chuckled as he moved to the counter to rummaged around 'It's been quiet around here so it's nice to have a visitor, you looking to buy?'

'Uhh…not really' Joey admitted and watched the elderly man walk round to a grandfather clock 'I was chasing this guy who stole my bag and…kinda brought myself here I guess'.

'But isn't that your bag in your hands?'

Joey looked down at his bag and nodded 'Yeah, well they dropped it as well, so I guess I was lucky' Joey then tilted his head and put his bag on the table as he watched the elder try and move the grandfather clock 'You need help?'

'Oh, thank you' Joey helped the man move the clock back so the back end was visible to them, Joey watched as the elderly man opened up the casing so all the small gears could be seen before he started to fiddle with it and mumbled to himself.

'What you doing?' Joey asked as he looked over the small door.

'Repairing; the owner has had this for years and spotted that it was a bit slow so gave it to me to fix up'.

'Cool' Joey smiled and watched him fix it up before looking up at the large clock 'It looks ancient'.

'Probably a few years to it' He chuckled and patted the side 'They don't make them like this anymore'.

Joey smiled and watched the old man fix it up before shutting the door and having Joey help him put it back against the wall 'You fix up a lot of things then?'

'Oh yes' He gathered up his small tools and walked back to the counter 'And sell them, it's quite interesting actually; even though not many people come in here it's nice to learn about the history behind these things. Unless they're heavy, then they become a pain'.

'Don't you have anyone to help you?'

'Oh no, my son and his wife have jobs and my grandson is busy with his own things so I'm on my own a lot'.

'Oh…' Joey smiled as he turned to him 'I can help out if you like?'

'Oh I wouldn't want to do that uhh…'

'Joey. Joey Wheeler'.

'Joey, I wouldn't want to be some bother to you, I mean I'm sure you have something better to do with your time'.

Joey shook his head 'I'm fine, besides I need a good work out' Joey then flexed his arms 'Been slagging off a little, so it'll be fine. I can move the heavy stuff and help with anything else you need'.

'Oh well…if you insist' He rubbed his head and sat down on his stool 'I suppose I should figure out how much to pay you for good work…'

'Oh no, I don't want money from it'.

'I said if you do good work' He raised his brow at the teen 'If I think if you do bad work then you won't see any money, but I'm sure I can fix up something for your good work'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Well I know from my best friends' grandpa that it's pretty pointless to argue with old men'.

He laughed loudly and nodded his head 'That is quite true, so is that a deal?'

Joey nodded 'Sure is' He then turned when he heard the clock chimed 'Shit! I was supposed to be at the library half an hour ago!' He then grabbed his bag and ran out before running back in 'Can I come back after school?'

'Sure, if you want to go the library the quickest way is turning right'.

'Thanks! See ya later!' Joey then sprinted back down the path he came before changing course to go right.

Joey then passed a corner but stopped when he heard chains, he turned around in time to see the teen running away again as he gave a small peace sign to Joey 'Hey!' He disappeared round the corner 'You jerk!' Joey shouted as loud as he could to him before running in his own direction again.

* * *

><p>Joey reached the library in a few minutes time; he marched in and found his mother sorting through the books in one of the aisles of bookcases, she looked up when she saw her son approach.<p>

'Oh there you are Joey' She then raised her brow as he took out the lunch with a small frown on his face 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Joey mumbled and glanced off.

'Don't give me that, I know when something's wrong, so you might as well tell me'.

Joey sighed and shrugged 'Just some jerk mum'.

'The one in your class?'

'No. A new one'.

'I see' She smiled lightly as she unwrapped the lunch to peek in 'You seem to attract a lot of them recently'.

Joey then growled and marched off 'I'll kill him if I see him again!'

She gave a small chuckle as she watched her son seat himself at a table and take out his books to start his homework; she rolled her eyes but carried on with her work. After a few minutes of working Joey sighed heavily, then thumped his head into his book 'I hate homework' Joey mumbled as he picked his head up and tried again 'Yug manages to do it…smartass'.

Joey frowned as he thought back to the teen and shook his head 'Great! He looks so much like Yug! I'm going to be cursed with that jerks face on my friend!' Joey bit the end of his pen to keep himself quiet as he carried on studying.

********************************End of chapter 2*****************************

A mysterious character? Will he make a comeback? Who knows…except me but who knows…

And two grandpas? I need to think of a new name!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Two jerks

Yes…it's time…

To put in the competition and some sexy time! Hehe!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Two jerks<p>

Joey came to his school the next day, giving a small yawn that he covered with his hand and shuffled into the school corridors, nudging past anyone who didn't move out in time. He then made it to his classroom, giving another yawn as he walked in to his desk, slumped down in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

'Morning Joey' Yugi greeted and turned to him 'You still half asleep?'

'I wish' Joey mumbled and rested his head on the desk 'Screw school…I'm going to go back home…'

'Aww come on Joey' Yugi patted his head 'Only two more years, you can do two more right?'

Joey grunted as a response making Yugi giggle lightly 'Oh, hey Anzu'.

'Hey Yugi' Anzu replied and turned to the blonde 'Morning Joey'.

Joey gave a small wave of his hand idly 'Joey hasn't woken up yet' Yugi joked lightly.

'Oh I see. You must've had an exciting day yesterday'.

Joey then sat up 'Oh yeah! I got a job!'

They both raised their brows 'A job? Seriously?'

'Yeah'.

'Doing what?' Anzu questioned.

'Uhh…I'm not sure…just…doing things I guess…'

'That sounds…kinda vague'.

'Well it's hard to explain it…but it's at an antiques shop and it's full of these old things'.

'Well…when do you start work then?' Yugi asked.

'After school' Joey replied and shrugged 'I see if anything is there for me to do and if not I get a free day'.

'I see…very loose times then…'

'Yep. So…I don't know when I can hang out with you guys' Joey then stroked his chin 'I wonder if I can call you guys to let you know…'

'I'm sure you'll find a way around it Joey' Anzu reassured before turning to them 'Which reminds me, I'm working tonight so I can't hang around with you boys'.

'Alright Anzu, looks like it'll be me and Tristan today then…' Yugi replied with a small smile 'It's going to be lonely now though…'

* * *

><p>After school Joey headed home to change out of his school clothes and into some more casual jeans and shirt before venturing back out and finding his way back onto the train and through the streets until he came to the shop from his weekend trip. Before he walked inside, he checked the sign that was outside reading the name.<p>

'Akio Aten' Joey read with a smile 'At least I know his name now' Joey then walked in and opened the door before poking his head in 'Hello? I'm here now Akio'.

There were a few moments before the elder walked up and smiled at Joey 'Oh hello Joey, I didn't think you'd remember'.

Joey chuckled lightly as he walked closer 'It's a thing; sometimes I remember things sometimes I can't' Joey shrugged his shoulder 'Anyway, is there stuff for me to do?'

'Oh…yes there are a few things. My grandson is here but he's busy again to help'.

'Hmm…some nice grandson' Joey muttered with a roll of his eyes.

'Oh well it means so much to him, so I wouldn't want to bother him'.

'Right…'

'Grandpa' Joey turned when he heard a voice and watched the teen climb the stairs 'I was wondering if…'

They stared at each other before they recognised each other; for Joey it was the second jerk of his life 'You!' They both shouted at each other making the elder confused.

* * *

><p>After a lot of explaining to the teens the elder sort out their confusing, his grandson was called Yami and that he was busy with his own agenda in the basement and that was why he couldn't help his grandfather in the shop. Joey still couldn't fathom why Yami wouldn't help, but he wasn't going to argue much against Akio; Joey's tasks were simple, he was to move heavy things that Akio couldn't and help Akio repair any items that were broken.<p>

It was late in the evening with an orange colour in the sky, Akio turned the sign on the door to closed and turned to the blonde as he sat by the counter as he rubbed his forehead clean 'Phew…that was some work' Joey commented.

'Yes, you did some good work Joey, I'm very proud' Akio smiled as he walked round the counter 'There's a small fridge downstairs, there should be some cans in there, you can help yourself to a drink if you're thirsty'.

'Oh, okay'.

Joey pushed himself up from the floor and went through the back door and down the stairs to the lower floor; he then frowned when he heard a small scraping noise and descended more quietly to peek into the room. It was a large basement and was more brightly lit and coloured to make it look more appealing, there was a desk there with odd items and chairs and such left around to make it look roomier. Yami was sat at the desk, hunched over something as he gently cut into something. Joey left the bottom step which made it creak loudly, making Yami look up and spot the blonde.

'Drink' Joey explained quietly as he walked over to the small fridge.

'Oh…right' Yami replied and continued to do his thing.

Joey took a small can of soda out of the fridge and opened it, taking a small sip out of it before moving closer to Yami and seeing the object he was working on; it was a small wooden statue of a woman, and Yami was smoothing it out so it didn't have jagged edges.

'Wow that's pretty good' Joey complimented.

Yami looked up at him when he noticed the blonde closer 'Huh? Oh…thanks'.

'Did you do it all?'

Yami nodded his head as he continued 'Yep. Supposed to be my mother' He then nodded to a picture of a woman that was stuck up on the wall, supposedly Yami's mother.

'Oh…' Joey then watched Yami smooth it out 'It's pretty impressive. How long have you been doing this?'

'For about six years now…'

'Wow…you must be pretty dedicated to it then'.

'Yep' Yami then smirked 'What about you? Judging by the weight of your bag it looked like you was dedicated to your lunch'.

Joey frowned at him 'Hey, why did you take my bag and then dropped it?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I dunno'.

'You don't know?' Joey repeated rather annoyed by the fact.

'Not really, I just thought you looked nice and thought it would be the best way to get to know you'.

Joey frowned at the thought and shook his head 'You're so weird, you're going to turn out like these perverts aren't you?'

Yami chuckled lightly and nodded 'Probably' He then finished the statue off, brushing it lightly before turning to Joey 'What do you think?'

Joey stared at it and tilted his head before nodding 'It's good. Nothing I wouldn't be able to do'.

'I don't know about that' Yami smiled up at him 'I could teach you if you really wanted to'.

'Uhh…umm…' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'I suppose if you think I can learn'.

Yami held back a chuckle but nodded 'It's just like riding a bicycle but only a little bit harder'.

'What if I don't know how to ride a bike?'

Yami then turned to him with a raised brow 'You don't know how to ride a bike?'

'I do. But if I didn't, it would be a bad metaphor, wouldn't it?'

Yami chuckled and nodded 'I guess so. You're a pretty interesting guy Joey; you go to Domino high right?'

'Yeah…don't tell me…'

Yami smirked 'Different classes, I thought I might've seen you before'.

Joey groaned and rubbed his head 'I've probably seen you a hundred times and it didn't sink in…'

Yami chuckled again 'I never like to leave the classroom in between breaks, so it wouldn't be surprising' He then turned to Joey 'Though…I might have a reason now…'

Joey couldn't help but give a shy smile-he was never one to give anything off in a shy way yet that moment seemed an exception, feeling a jittery feeling in his stomach that made him glance at the statue to distract himself.

'What' The two teens jumped at the voice but turned around to see Kaiba climbing down the stairs, Joey immediately glaring at the brunette 'Is he doing here?' He finished.

'Oh, hey Kaiba' Yami greeted and turned the seat round so he faced him more accurately 'Kaiba this is Joey, Joey this is-'

'I know who he is' Kaiba growled and crossed his arms 'I want to know, why he's here'.

'None of your business money bags' Joey spat back.

'Joey is helping grandpa with the shop' Yami explained and nodded to the ceiling.

'He? I guess he looks strong. Though seeing as he's blonde he'd never understand what he was doing'.

Joey frowned as his hands turned to fists 'What you saying? I'm dumb or something?'

'Here' Kaiba turned to Yami and held out some documents for him 'I got them for you, but you fill them in and send them off yourself, I'm not your mailman'.

'Right' Yami took the documents off him and nodded 'Thanks Kaiba'.

Kaiba nodded before glancing at the glaring male, giving his own brand of glare back 'Where do you live?'

'Somewhere' Joey replied vaguely.

'You want a lift?'

Joey blinked and stared at Kaiba for the offer, even Yami looked up surprised at Kaiba's words 'Are you being serious Kaiba?' Yami asked.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders 'I'm sure the blonde forgot his last train and would like a ride home. Is it that strange?'

'Well…yeah'.

'You' He turned to Joey to ignore Yami 'Do you want a lift or not?'

'Uhh…well I guess so…' Joey mumbled and shrugged as an answer 'But…what are you doing here?'

Yami smiled and stood up so he was by Kaiba's side 'Kaiba is my cousin'.

Joey looked between the two males, looking between the differences of the two; Kaiba was much taller than Yami was-to a terrifying degree he noticed-that and Kaiba had rather sharp cold features while Yami, though he had sharp features were much more warmer and in general Joey found Kaiba to be much more distant and cold while Yami was much more open and friendly.

'You two are so…' Joey drifted off as he lightly shook his head 'Different'.

Yami chuckled lightly while Kaiba rolled his eyes 'Yeah. That's family for you'.

'Alright enough chit chat' Kaiba growled and turned to the stairs 'If you want a lift, then move now or I will leave you behind'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders and followed Kaiba out of the building, saying his goodbyes to Yami and saying that he'd see him in school. He also said his goodbyes to Akio and walked out with Kaiba, though stepping back when he saw the black limo parked outside.

'Whoa…nice car' Joey complimented as he walked over and waved a hand on the black colour to see his faint reflection.

'Where do you live?' Kaiba persisted again. Joey rolled his eyes but told Kaiba his address before being, more or less, ordered into the limo and followed by Kaiba.

Joey sat back as the limo started to drive off, he looked out the tinted window before turning to Kaiba to see how he was sitting. He was sat normal with his arms crossed and his legs crossed as if he was in a pout like a child, but Joey was sure that he sat normally like that all the time, he had seen him sit like it in class on occasions when he was bored. Joey glanced out the window again.

'So…why did you offer me a lift?' Joey asked casually.

'Why not?' Kaiba retorted 'You'd probably do the same'.

'Pfft. Probably not'.

'Huh, well I'll chuck you out in a minute'.

'Hey that's not fair'.

'Then shut up and don't say anything'.

Joey rolled his eyes but did as Kaiba asked; keeping his mouth shut through the car journey, watching the streets go darker and the lights came on as they passed. The limo then came to an abrupt stop, Joey looked around recognising the neighbourhood but not as his home, in fact he was a few blocks away from his home.

'You can walk from here' Kaiba explained sensing Joey's confused state 'I'm not going to drop you at the door'.

'Figures' Joey commented before slipping himself out of the limo and turned to peek at Kaiba through the window 'Well…thanks for dropping me off…guess you aren't kind of jerk as I thought you was'.

Kaiba turned to glare at Joey, making the blonde jump back at the glare 'This doesn't make us friends, so don't go jumping to conclusions and thinking we'll do sleep overs or any of that crap'.

Joey raised his brow 'Okay, you're still a jerk then' Joey let go of the window and started to walk away 'Thanks for the lift anyway'.

Kaiba only hummed as a response before the car started to drive away, Joey watched him disappear before giving a sigh and put his hands in his pockets "He's more of a jerk then Yami is" Joey thought.

*********************************End of chapter 3****************************

Who would've guessed eh? Lol. Kaiba and Yami as cousins.

But it seems Joey has already taken an interest in Yami. Could it be I lied and this is in fact a dragonshipping fic? I don't know…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Ring ring

You know what? Boys are a complicated species.

But when it comes to the Yugioh boys, you just gotta love them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Ring ring<p>

Joey came into school the next day hurriedly as did other students, it was raining and grey clouds consumed the sky making students bring umbrellas or coats to wear. Luckily Joey had a jacket with a hood that he thought made him look cool, and although it wasn't the best clothing to wear in the rain he wasn't going to walk around in a plastic raincoat like other people.

Joey pulled his hood down as he came into his class, giving his hair a casual shake before sitting down and sighing.

'Morning Joey' Yugi greeted as he leaned over 'Joey your uniform is soaking wet'.

'Heh, it is raining' Joey retorted with a smirk as he shook his sleeve casually.

Yugi then tried to lean closer 'Say Joey is it true you were with Kaiba last night?'

Joey then went wide eyed and turned to him 'Where did you hear that?' He demanded.

'It's a rumour. Someone saw you coming out of his limo and there have been rumours about what the two of you were doing together'.

'Well none of it was true' Joey growled 'He just…gave me a lift home from my job is all'.

'Oh…okay then…'

Joey sighed and his eyes glanced over towards Kaiba. He was sitting at his desk casually, and like usual was reading a book he always seemed to have with him. After a few short moments though Kaiba's eyes lifted from the book to Joey, like he knew the blonde was watching him the whole time. Joey tensed and quickly turned back round.

'Scary…' He mumbled making Yugi raise his brow in curiosity.

* * *

><p>Once the lunch break came around the rain had hardened. A few boys dared to go outside in the rain and fool around in the school grounds, but the rest were smart and stayed in their classrooms for lunch. Yami walked down the school corridors, saying hello to a few people he knew before he stopped outside Joey's class and looked in through the window. Joey was sat with his friends, talking away to them before he noticed Yami and gave him a wave.<p>

They turned to see Yami who gave a smile back.

'Who's that?' Tristan asked.

'It's Yami' Anzu answered with a small smile 'He's one of the hottest guys around'.

'Really? He looks normal to me'.

Tristan then got a nudge from Anzu making Yugi giggle as Joey got up to meet Yami outside, the blonde giving a warm smile as they stood to the side.

'Hey Yami, finally found me eh?'

Yami gave a small nod and poked his head to see his friends 'Friends of yours?'

'Oh yeah. The little one is Yugi, the girl is Anzu, and he is Tristan' Joey then turned to him 'I bet they'd like to meet you too'.

'As much as I want to, I have to see my teacher to talk with' Yami gave a small roll of his eyes but smiled nonetheless 'I figured seeing as I'm up I might as well stalk you'.

'Well when you put it like that…you sound like a jerk still'.

Yami gave a small laugh before poking his head in and seeing Kaiba 'Ah, there's Kaiba. He said he could see the mess in the back of your head'.

Joey frowned and then started to pat the back of his head 'Yeah…Yami, have you heard the rumours…about me and Kaiba in the car?'

Yami gave a nod to face him 'Some people say that he's been paying you for hire'.

'W-Well that's not true'.

Yami chuckled and turned to him 'I was there when he asked you for a lift, I know Joey don't worry about'.

Joey gave a small sigh and rubbed the back of his neck 'Y-Yeah…forgot about that…'

Yami smiled 'Well I best be going before lunch ends; I'll see you at grandpa's shop right?'

'Yeah…see you there I guess'.

Yami gave a small wave as he turned to walk away then; Joey gave a small sigh and walked back into the classroom to carry on talking to his friends. Though occasionally spotting Kaiba, once again, watching him from across the room.

* * *

><p>After school Joey headed straight to the shop, though the work was small and it only lasted an hour or two. But after he had finished his work and Akio paid him for his work, Joey went in search for Yami and wasn't surprised to find him downstairs working on some more sculptures. Joey leaned on the table lightly, watching Yami work on the small statues, concentrating on it so hard that he occasionally forgot Joey was there at all.<p>

Yami then sat back, sighing quietly and flexing his wrists with a small chuckle 'Does wonders on your wrists' Yami joked.

'I could imagine' Joey agreed and turned to his new masterpiece 'Looks good though'.

'Mmm…guess so…' Yami hummed and turned it slightly 'Need to chip a bit off the side here though, kinda weird looking'.

Joey chuckled 'You'd make the perfect artist you know. Weird, creative and picky'.

Yami smiled before standing up 'Do you want to try it Joey?'

Joey looked between Yami and his creation 'Won't I…destroy it?'

Yami gave a small inward chuckle before shaking his head 'No. Not accidentally anyway, I'm pretty sure I could fix it anyway'.

'Okay' Joey sat done in the chair and picked up the chisel 'If you have faith in me'.

Yami smiled and walked behind Joey before holding his hand and directing it into the right angle 'Here, if you go at an angle it's much easier, and it makes it a bit more smoother to use as well'.

'Y-Yeah…' Joey stammered with a faint pink glow on his cheeks at the touch to his hand, but tried to focus back on his task at hand only to curse at the mistake he made 'Damnit, I'm so sorry'.

'Its fine' Yami then leant over Joey to sort it out so it was back to the way it was, making Joey burn red at realising how close the two were. Yami hummed slightly before pulling away and turning to Joey 'There you go'.

'Oh…' Joey nodded 'S-Sorry for…messing it up…'

'It's fine, I managed to save it' Yami then chuckled and patted Joey's blonde hair playfully.

Joey cringed slightly but smiled nonetheless at the touch, making his legs shuffle idly at the touch-now he knew how embarrassing it felt for Yugi when he did the same thing to his friend.

Joey then sighed and glanced up at the clock 'Should've told Yugi I was early, we could've gone to the arcade or something'.

'Why don't you call him then?' Yami suggested 'It's not too late'.

'Nah. By the time I'll get to the arcade it'll be closed. Besides I don't have a phone'.

'Really?' Joey shook his head 'Wow…I thought it was a must have for everyone'.

'I only can't afford one. Yugi doesn't have one because he doesn't think they're necessary'.

Yami gave a chuckle but turned when he heard footsteps 'Huh? Kaiba what are you doing here?'

Joey tensed at the name; it was hard for him to try and ignore the stares the male gave him, and now he was more than likely going to do more of his famous long stares to Joey's head.

'Come to see my favourite cousin of course' Kaiba retorted turning to the statue he raised his brow 'What the hell is that? Another one of your concoctions?'

'Yep' Yami turned it so the front of it faced Kaiba 'What do you think?'

'It looks like rubbish'.

'Aww come on Kaiba, seriously'.

'I was being serious'.

'At least he's better than you would be' Joey defended.

Kaiba finally turned to the blonde, like he had forgotten he was there at all before glaring at him 'I'd be better at it then you I know that much'.

'Yeah right'.

'A blonde can't figure things out; I'd pick up much quicker than you'.

'Enough with the blonde crap!' Joey then stood up and faced Kaiba, glaring at his eyes 'I may not be smart like you but I'm not a complete idiot as well! And another thing! Stop staring at me in class!'

'You stared at me first' Kaiba pointed out.

'Like once! The rest you was staring at me throughout school! It was creepy! You're creepy!'

'As I recall, you stared at me just as much times. I just returned your gaze'.

'Don't say it like that!'

'Y-You two…' Yami tried to break them apart but with no luck.

'Don't tell me' Kaiba gave a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest 'You have a crush on me and that's why you can't stop'.

Joey burned up red and stomped his foot 'Like hell! You are the most…repulsive…selfish…bastards in the world! Why the hell would I want to be with you?'

'You tell me, you're the one with the crush on me'.

'You little-!'

'Come on guys' Yami stepped in between them and held Joey back 'Let's not fight, you might break something'.

'Sorry Yami' Joey apologised glaring as Kaiba grimaced and turned away.

'And you Kaiba' Yami turned to the brunette 'Don't tease Joey anymore'.

'I didn't realise it had a name' Kaiba sneered.

'Suppose yours is dick!'

'Anyway' Yami interrupted again 'Kaiba, what are you doing here?'

'I lost something and I thought it would be here'.

Yami shook his head 'I haven't found anything of yours here'.

'My mistake then' Kaiba then turned to climb up the stairs 'See you both in school'.

Yami and Joey watched Kaiba disappear up the stairs before hearing the shop door close behind him 'Kaiba is strange' Yami muttered before turning to Joey 'You staying for a bit longer?'

'Yeah…' Joey gave Yami a small smile before rubbing his head 'And Kaiba's a jerk not strange'.

Yami gave a chuckle and nodded his head 'Absolutely' He agreed and continued to chat with Joey while he stayed in the shop.

* * *

><p>Joey came to school once again the next day, and it proceeded like the other one but with less rain added to it. But once break came around, Joey was sitting with his friends as everyone flooded out of classroom, all but one other person.<p>

'You. Come with me' Kaiba ordered to Joey and walked out the classroom.

Joey gave his friends a confused look before following Kaiba out into the corridor 'Listen I don't want to hear anymore shit-'

Kaiba then held his hand out to Joey; the blonde stared down at it but held his own hand out as he felt Kaiba put something cold in his hand. Joey then stared at the silver design before flipping the top up and realising it was a mobile phone.

'I heard you saying you didn't have one' Kaiba explained as Joey glanced up at him 'So now you do'.

'Uhh…t-thanks I guess…but…why do I have one?'

Kaiba then crossed his arms with his familiar glare 'What? No thank you Kaiba you saved my blonde ass or anything'.

Joey rolled his eyes and pressed the blue buttons 'Thanks Kaiba…uhh…'

'What?'

'Well, how do you send texts on these?' Joey frowned as he carried on pressing the buttons 'Can you send a text on this one?'

Kaiba sighed and turned to walk away 'Ask your boyfriend, he'll give you a run down on everything'.

Joey looked up and frowned at Kaiba as he walked away 'Boyfriend…?' Joey muttered before burning red and glaring at the distant Kaiba 'You bastard! That's what you are!'

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

With Kaiba staring and Yami touching, it seems things are heating up.

Quite literally if you're Joey.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Love me, love me not

Okay so what do you get if you put heartache, disappearing characters, and random crushes together?

In short; this!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Love me, love me not<p>

Joey was showing his friends the next day the phone Kaiba had given him, showing it off to the three of them and comparing himself to movie actors as he claimed they had similar phones to his, but they got a good laugh out of it nonetheless.

'How did you afford this Joey?' Yugi asked making Joey bit his lip.

'Uhh…I-I didn't' Joey rolled his eyes in thought, knowing that saying Kaiba had given it to him was too embarrassing 'Y-Yami gave it to me…'

'Oh, well that was sweet of him' Anzu then held the phone 'Hey, it has a camera on it'.

Joey smiled and held his phone up 'Say cheese everyone'.

'Cheese'.

There was a snap and Joey sniggered at the picture 'Oh man' He chuckled only to frown when Anzu took it out of his hand to see the picture.

'Oh my god, is that how I look?' Anzu frown as she played with her hair lightly with a sigh.

'Typical girl' Tristan joked making Anzu frown up at him before glancing away and playing with her hair again.

Joey gave a small smile before letting his eyes go across the classroom to see Kaiba sitting in his seat reading the book again-did the book ever end for Kaiba? Joey gazed over at him, knowing the male wasn't going to look his way wondering why Kaiba, out of all the people in the world, would give Joey a present. Was there supposed to be a hidden message inside it?

'Hey Wheeler' Joey sat up when he heard his name and turned to the door where a couple of boys stood like guards at it 'You have a visitor'.

Everyone else also turned to see Yami appear out of view and give Joey a small wave, the blonde smiled back and got up to slip outside, sidling through the school guards as he turned to Yami.

'Hey Yami, what's up?' Joey asked.

'I have to tell you something' Yami replied.

Joey frowned when he heard a wolf whistle and gave the guards a glare before he grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him away 'Come on, we're getting out of here'.

* * *

><p>Joey took Yami to the roof making the teen raise his brow, he looked back at the stairs to see that they were alone before Joey pushed the doors open and they walked out into the sunny opening.<p>

'Why out here?' Yami asked as he brushed back some of his hair that got blown by the light breeze.

'It's always quiet up here' Joey replied and shrugged his shoulders as he slipped his hands in his pockets 'My friends and I come up here sometimes to eat'.

'Oh' Yami gave a small chuckle 'Maybe I'll join you some other time then'.

Joey gave a nod 'So…what did you want to tell me?'

Yami gave Joey a smile, making the blonde blush lightly and bit his lip, feeling jittery as Yami turned to him 'I'm leaving'.

Joey went wide eyed and the once happy fluttering feeling going through him soon diminished at the two words Yami spoke 'L-Leaving? When? Why?'

'Tomorrow, I'm going up to Kyoto'.

'Kyoto?'

'Mmhmm. I'm going up there to see this master at sculpting, see if I qualify to get a place once I finish school'.

Joey gave a light sigh 'So you're coming back right?'

'Yeah, I'll be gone a week. And grandpa is coming with me, so you'll have a week free of holiday'.

Joey gave a light smile and turned away 'A week huh? That…doesn't sound so bad…'

Yami tilted his head and moved closer, concerned about Joey's reaction 'Joey? You okay?'

'Yeah' Joey turned to face him with a smile 'It sounds good. I hope you do well with this…dude or whatever'.

Yami gave a light chuckle 'Yeah, I hope so too. I know…that I'm going to miss you the most'.

Joey gave a small blush and looked down at his feet out of embarrassment 'Y-Yeah…me too…'

Joey braved to lift his eyes a little to meet Yami's face which was back to his smile again, sending Joey's stomach off into a fluttery as he gave a small shy smile back. He ended up backing away slightly out of nerves only to find himself walking into the chain fence wondering when he had got so close to the fence, and when Yami had got so close to the blonde as well. Joey never noticed how short Yami was, just roughly reaching his shoulders so he was a little taller than Yugi was, but this smaller man seemed to have a very strong presence over the blonde which very few people had.

'Tristan stop pushing me!' Joey and Yami looked towards the door as Yugi hit the ground with a thud, when seeing they were spotted Yugi and Tristan quickly ducked back and hurried down the stairs to run away from Joey.

'You!' Joey ran over to the doors to see them disappearing down the corridor 'Just wait until we get back to class!'

Yami followed Joey's lead as he chuckled lightly 'Oh boy, I can't wait to meet your friends properly' Yami then turned to Joey when he heard gasping and saw a tear roll down Joey's cheek 'Joey?'

Joey then took off into a run, jogging down the stairs before disappearing completely for the day. Yugi looked up from their next class to Joey's empty seat, he bit his lip in worry before glancing towards Kaiba who didn't seem bothered like usual and was sat back in his chair listening to the teacher talking.

Yugi sighed and glanced out the window "Where are you Joey…?" Yugi thought but returned to taking notes.

Joey had locked himself away in the boy's toilets, not caring lessons had started or that he might've been worrying people, he just wanted to be by himself. His arms wrapped his chest as his gaze was set to the tiled floor; an aching pain emerged from his chest, but he knew he wasn't sick. A searing chest pain that got worse at the thought of Yami leaving.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Yami had left and Joey's depression only seemed to get worse. The days seemed to go by slowly and it only made Joey wish he didn't have to go to school and endure a lonely day with his friends wondering what was wrong with him when even he didn't know what was wrong with himself.<p>

Joey gave a long sigh as he walked out of school, completing another long and torturous day at school. Yugi looked up at his friend with a raised brow, giving a small sigh himself as he shook his head.

'What's wrong Joey?' Yugi questioned 'You're acting like you're a lovesick puppy. Joey?'

Joey had stopped in his track, a faint blush going over his face as the word 'lovesick' bounced around his brain, clicking things together to make complete sense even if Joey wasn't aware of it himself.

'Joey?' Yugi called to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

'Uhh…Yug…can we go back to your place?' Joey asked with his blush growing 'I-I need to talk to you about something…'

'Sure Joey'.

The two changed their path to go to the game shop, it was a small home but Joey rather liked the small cosy feel about it. After saying his hello's to Yugi's grandfather who was working in the shop the two teens headed up to Yugi's room where Joey explained to his small friend about what he thought was happening to himself, though he was hoping Yugi would say that he was silly and being over the top.

'I never knew you liked guys Joey' Yugi said as he sat at the floor and gazed up at the blonde who laid on his bed hugging a pillow.

'I-I'm not' Joey defended and hugged the pillow tighter 'But…Yami is…different…and…just thinking about him now makes me so fluttery…'

Yugi gave a light giggle 'Definitely sounds like a crush'.

Joey turned to him with a small red face 'Y-You think so…?'

'Well it could be. Sounds like it to me, and Yami is a great guy, so I can't see what else it could be' Yugi then held his hands up 'But don't let me sway you I could be wrong'.

Joey groaned and buried his face in the pillow with a deep sigh 'Great…and I bet he only likes women too!' He whined in the pillow 'Why can't I be normal?'

Yugi gave a light smile 'Well…if you were normal you wouldn't be Joey I suppose'.

'Hmm…I guess that'll do'.

* * *

><p>It was the day before Yami was going to return back to school, least to say that Joey was nervous. And although he would've wanted to spend his time after school with his friends he was stuck with class duties with a few of his other class mates, Tristan being one of them but it wasn't like he wanted to tell him his problems-Tristan may have been nice but there were certain boundaries Joey put up to keep his emotions towards certain people, Tristan wasn't one of the people who was good with dealing with emotions.<p>

Joey stood by the window with the brushes for the board, hitting them together lightly so they were clean while he thought to himself, staring distantly out into the light blue sky ahead of him. The thought of Yami returning made him happy, but what was he supposed to? Most people with crushes often came out with it and they started dating, but that was between a guy and a girl, how was he supposed to say it to another guy? Joey didn't even know if Yami was gay himself, he was very popular with the other girls in the school.

Joey then hit the board brushes again a little too hard, one slipping out of his hand and fell to the ground 'Shit!' Joey cursed as he tried to grab it but it was out of his reach.

He watched it fall before being caught; the brunette stared at it before he glanced up at Joey with his same cold gaze, neither one of them looking away.

'Joey you idiot did you drop it?' Tristan asked with a laugh.

Joey frowned and turned to him 'I'll go get it' Joey mumbled and hurried out the class before he came outside, skidding to a stop in front of Kaiba 'Umm…good catch I suppose…'

Kaiba held out the brush to which Joey took but Kaiba didn't let go 'You need to stop being spacy' Kaiba scolded 'A lot of things can happen to you'.

'Uhh…yeah…thanks…' Joey mumbled and took the brush out of his hands.

But before Joey could turn to walk away Kaiba grabbed his wrist, tugged him closer and swiftly put his lips against Joey's.

The blonde froze where he was, his face burning up to a crimson colour as he stared at Kaiba who remained calm and cool during their kiss, Joey's hand had let go of the brush making it drop to the floor as his hands and knees were shaking. Kaiba was kissing him, he wasn't sure how or why he was but all he knew was that Kaiba was kissing him at that moment.

Kaiba then pulled away and the two stared deep at each other before Kaiba reached down and picked up the brush, putting it back in the confused blondes' hand 'See. If you keep being spacy, you'll mess up and have a lot of things happen to you'.

'Y-Yeah…' Joey managed to stammer out and watched Kaiba walk past him and out of the school grounds. When he was gone, Joey burned bright red as he touched his lips while walking back into the school building "The hell?" Joey's only thought was.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

All I can think of is that song…Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right; here I am stuck in the middle with you. Suits Joey so well if you changed the words.

But hmm…what is going on eh? Joey getting a crush on Yami, and what's Kaiba doing stealing kisses off our favourite blonde? It's all crazy!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. How to admit

So…yes…the romance saga continues…into what shipping we aren't sure.

Well I know but heh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-How to admit<p>

Joey sat in his seat the next day at school with a faint blush over his face, his fingers lightly touching over his lips as he carried on his deep thinking about Kaiba. He had never thought that Kaiba would kiss him, the two had hated each other that much he knew, but that only confused him further. Did Kaiba want to confuse him more? Was the kiss supposed to mean something? Joey knew of the kiss of death, but he wasn't sure if Kaiba had that intention in mind.

Joey glanced at Kaiba, he didn't look different than any other day, he was a good actor Joey had to admit. Joey sat back in his seat with a sigh, not going unnoticed by Yugi who tilted his head at his friend.

'You okay Joey?' Yugi questioned.

'Huh? Oh yeah…' Joey glanced away slightly 'A lot on my mind I guess…'

'Right…'

Joey gave Kaiba one last glance before keeping the right way in his seat, after all he highly doubted that Kaiba would hold a big sign that explained everything to the blonde.

Anzu then walked over to the two 'Morning boys'.

'Morning Anzu' Yugi replied Joey only gave a nod of acknowledgment 'I heard Yami is back today'.

Joey sat up when hearing the males name and turned to Anzu 'Yami, he's back?'

'Yeah, didn't you hear?'

Joey shook his head before standing up and leaving the classroom, Anzu watched the blonde run off before turning to Yugi for questions 'What's up with him?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'No idea…'

* * *

><p>Joey skidded down the corridor and stopped when he came to Yami's class; he looked inside the room and saw the male sitting at his desk talking casually to his other classmates, Joey gave a small smile seeing the teen back and sat on his seat like nothing had happened. Joey was about to pinch himself, thinking that it was all a dream before Yami looked to Joey and smiled to him. Joey gave a light blush as the male walked over to him and took him out in the corridor.<p>

'Hey…long time no see eh?' Yami joked lightly with a chuckle.

'Yeah…something like that' Joey agreed.

Yami smiled and nodded 'I…I really missed you Joey'.

'Yeah…m-me too' Joey then rubbed the back of his neck 'So…did you do well?'

'Nah. I apparently lacked compassion or something like that' Yami gave a small shrug 'I'm sure I'll be better in another six years or something'.

'Yeah I guess so…'

Yami gave a small nod 'Joey…I-'

They then heard the bell rang and everyone started to go back into their classrooms, Yami gave a small smile before turning to his class 'I'll see you later okay?'

'Okay'.

Joey watched Yami walk back into his classroom before going down the corridor himself, when he was far away enough from Yami's classroom he started sniggering to himself and hurried off to join back to his class.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood outside the cubicle as he waited for Joey when break came around, he leaned on the sinks and looked in the mirror as he waited before smiling 'So…how did the sweet reunion go with Yami?' Yugi asked.<p>

'It wasn't a sweet reunion' Joey answered back with a sigh 'We said…hi and said how much we missed each other…'

'Aww'.

'Ah knock it off' There was a flush and Yugi looked up as Joey walked out and over to the sink to wash his hands.

'Still, I think you two kinda make an okay couple' Yugi smiled as he saw Joey blush slightly 'Kinda odd that…Yami reaches about your shoulders, but it's cute nonetheless'.

'Yeah…well I still don't know if Yami likes me' Joey hung his head as he shook his hands dry 'I mean…he's so popular with the girls and stuff…'

'Well him hanging around with girls might be a cover up, to hide his real nature, you just…have to ask him. I'm sure he won't be offended'.

'And if he is?'

'Uhh…then make up an excuse' Yugi chuckled as he walked to the door 'What's stopping you from being happy Joey?'

"Kaiba" Joey thought as he walked out 'No…nothing I'm just…nervous I guess…' "About Kaiba".

Yugi smiled and leaned on Joey slightly 'You're quite cute Joey when you like someone' Joey rolled his eyes as he gave a light pink colour on his cheeks 'And I'm gonna try and help you as much as you can…you deserve to be happy with Yami'.

'Gee yell it out to the whole school' Joey grumbled.

'Okay' Yugi sucked in a deep breath.

'Oh you are so dead!' Joey then grabbed Yugi making him squeak and giggle as Joey carried him off.

They returned to their classroom and some minutes later the bell rang so they sat themselves in their seats and began with their classes again; only until the end of the school day did they receive the letters. Everyone was handed out letters for the chance of a school trip, Joey read through the letter with a raised brow as they walked out the school grounds. Then turning to his friends.

'Are any of you planning on going?' Joey asked casually.

'It sounds nice, beside a week off school doesn't sound too bad either' Anzu replied with a smile.

'I'll go too, if it means making sure I'm with Anzu, I don't want to know what'll happen if I'm stuck with Joey and Tristan' Yugi joked with a small chuckle.

Joey rolled his eyes and turned to Tristan 'How about you?'

'Huh? Yeah I'll go'.

'Seriously? Why?'

Tristan smiled and then nodded to a girl from a different class, they turned to her and raised their brow 'Miho will be going of course, and you know that school trips are the place for romance'.

'Pfft. What kind of shit is that?'

'It's true. Away from parents, beautiful places, it's perfect'.

'And you think she's going to fall for you if you go on this trip?'

'Well it's worth a shot'.

Joey rolled his eyes and sighed before they reached the gates and Yugi tugged on his arm sleeve to pull him closer so he could whisper in his ear.

'Tristan does have a point' Yugi whispered 'Why don't you ask if Yami's going?'

Joey frowned and was about to question what Yugi meant before blushing lightly 'Oh…'

* * *

><p>Joey headed to the antique shop to help Akio out with moving things around, it seemed he also gave a hand unpacking a few items as well and was filled in with Yami's and his trip up North which was exciting to hear. Yami came round an hour after Joey, though it confused the blonde when Yami said he wasn't there to do sculpting but to help Joey out with a few things; he explained he needed a break and with the amount of work he got from his trip he wanted to wait for his hands to heal from the scratches and blisters he received.<p>

Joey looked up as Yami climbed up from the basement and threw the blonde a can of soda 'Thanks' Joey said and quickly pulled the tab back to drink from it.

Yami moved closer to him and leaned on the counter next to him before following his lead and drinking from the can 'That's the stuff' Yami commented with a sigh.

'Yeah…' Joey then glanced at Yami 'Say Yami…'

'Hmm?'

'Are you…by any chance going on that school trip? To the hot springs and stuff?'

Yami nodded 'Yeah, I say that's a pretty sweet treat for trying my best don't you think?'

'Uhh…yeah…it sounds like a lot of fun'.

'Are you going Joey?'

'Yes' Joey nodded his head and smiled 'I'll fake my dad's signature, just as long as I can be with you-I mean' Joey slapped his hand over his mouth with a heavy blush 'I-I mean with my friends! Y-You're my friend too as well…'

Yami gave a light chuckle and nodded 'Same Joey, I'm glad you're coming as well. It wouldn't be as fun without you there'.

Joey gave a small smile as he tried to hide his blush and turned to his can for help with that, Yami gave a small smile as he watched Joey and drank from his own can as well.

The next day Joey had managed to forge his father's signature before school and then hurried off to the place itself, he had used his father's name for many forms and papers from the school, so it didn't seem as guilty for the teen to do it-and when his father was drunk most of the time, he knew he wasn't going to get a signature anyway-he was just surprised that nobody could tell that it was his handwriting.

He came in to school, made sure to be early so he got a place and knew he was going to be on the trip. He smiled as he jogged through the early corridors and skidded to a halt in front of his class and walked in, only a few papers had been handed in during that time and he was glad he was one of the few that were going to get a place for certain. Joey then quickly retracted his hand when another hand slapped down on the papers, Joey turned to the owner to see it was Kaiba who stared back at him; they stared at each other in silence before Kaiba moved off and walked over to his desk to sit down. Joey gave a shiver and shuffled over to his desk as well.

"I have a bad feeling if Kaiba's coming along" Joey thought dismally.

******************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Come on, what school story I haven't wrote without a school trip? It's the start off of a romance thingy.

But seeing as both of them are going, who's going to get lucky with Joey? Yami? Kaiba? No one? Hmm…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Love trip

I feel the title has no more meaning to the story.

But when you have conflict such as this, who cares?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Love trip<p>

Joey stood with his friends as they waited for the coach to take them to the hot spring resort they were going to, he half listened to their friends' conversation but he couldn't stop glaring at Kaiba, watching his every move as he knew something bad was going to happen and he was waiting and preparing himself for it.

Soon the coach arrived and everyone got their seats, Joey sat with Tristan in front of Yugi and Anzu who were happily chatting to each other, Joey however was keeping his eyes firmly on Kaiba. The male was sitting a few seats behind Joey and his friends and on his own, though that wasn't surprising, not many people would want to be seated with the grumpy Seto Kaiba.

'Joey?' The blonde was snapped out of his trance and turned to Tristan 'You okay man?'

'Yeah…' Joey glanced at Kaiba again 'Say…why do you think Kaiba would be coming on this trip?'

Tristan glanced at Kaiba before shrugging his shoulders 'Free break from school?'

'We're talking about Seto Kaiba here Tristan'.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders again 'Then I have no clue'.

'Yeah…me too…'

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the place they were going to stay at which was on the outskirt of the towns, everyone grabbed their suitcases and left the coaches before standing with the teachers as they explained the rules of what they were allowed to do. Joey rolled his eyes and looked around for Kaiba only to end up staring at Yami with a faint blush; he ended up gazing at the male for longer than he wanted as Yugi had to nudge him into walking with them.<p>

The three males shared a room with each other, which they were glad about and quickly chose the bed they wanted for their stay. Yugi was stuck with the middle bed while Joey had the left one and Tristan with the right one. Joey was laid out on his bed while Yugi and Tristan were sorting out their items.

'I wonder how many guys will try to get into the girls rooms' Tristan mused.

'I doubt they'd try that'.

'I would'.

Yugi rolled his eyes before glancing at Joey and noticed his distant look to the ceiling 'You okay Joey?'

The blonde turned to Yugi and shook his head 'I'm fine…just thinking…'

Yugi stared at him before smiling slyly 'Joey, why don't you see what room Anzu's in? So we can go see her and stuff'.

Joey raised his brow at his friend before catching on and blushing lightly, quickly turning over to hide it 'N-Nah she'll tell us tomorrow I'm sure' Joey stuttered making Yugi roll his eyes and turn back to Tristan.

* * *

><p>They had spent two days and everything seemed to be going fine, Joey kept an eye on Kaiba but nothing extremely extravagant happened with the male so he soon lost interest in watching for the bad event to happen and instead kept his eyes to Yami-which on occasions Yami caught and gave him a small smile sending the blonde to a beetroot colour.<p>

It was Wednesday and they were in for a treat, it was an old festival and they were allowed to celebrate it in the evening. The boys were given yukatas to wear while the girls had kimonos, Yugi walked out of his room when he had changed, looking up at Tristan and holding his arms out showing how baggy his yukata was due to his small size, Tristan couldn't help but snigger at the sight.

'Try not to trip over or anything' Tristan chuckled making Yugi roll his eyes at him.

'You picking on my Yug?' Joey asked as he walked out with his yukata on but with his chest open for the world to seed.

Tristan raised his brow at Joey's attire 'No…but I think you need to cover yourself up' Tristan then pulled at his yukata to try and cover his chest up 'You might give people heart attacks'.

'I've tried but it won't go' Joey defended as he also tugged on it to cover more of his chest.

'Probably because you have such a large chest Joey' Yugi giggled at making Joey groan.

'Probably…anyway let's get something to eat, I'm starving'.

The three teens then walked to the large dining room where everyone was sat, Joey looked around before spotting Yami with a group of girls he was talking to, he gave a light blush and followed his friends but before he could sit down Yami was by his side.

'Hey Joey, do you want to go in one of the hot springs with me?' Yami asked with a small smile.

Joey flushed up more but nodded 'S-Sure…'

Yugi and Tristan watched the two walk off before Tristan turned to Yugi 'Joey's been spending a lot of time with him' He commented making Yugi smile nervously.

Joey followed Yami to an empty hot spring where they stripped from their clothes and tied the towels around their waist; Joey tried to keep his eyes away from Yami as he quickly slipped into the hot spring on his own but looked up when Yami walked in after him. Seeing his slim and lightly tanned body sink into the water next to him, the towel barely covering his waist when he sat down in the hot spring.

Joey then gave a red blush when he noticed Yami watching him and turned away to hide it. Yami smiled and rested back lightly 'This is a nice spring isn't it?' Yami commented looking around.

Joey also looked around at the red and blue tiles that made patterns along the walls and on the floors 'Y-Yeah…looks nice…'

'They were supposed to be like the Roman baths…but I think the Roman baths look more realistic then this'.

Joey gave a faint chuckle 'Yeah…nothing beats the original…'

They sat in a few moments of silence making Joey feel even more uncomfortable, Joey then turned back to Yami to start another awkward conversation, but Yami's hand went straight to Joey's cheek and claimed his lips in a kiss.

Joey went wide eyed but enjoyed the kiss nonetheless; closing his eyes he leaned him back to him and kissed him back passionately. The two carried on kissing each other, the other trying to dominate the other before they had to break for air. They stared at each other, red streaks over their faces as they panted lightly, but once they had air back in their lungs they went back to kissing each other.

* * *

><p>Joey walked down the corridor after he finished the hot spring kissing with Yami, it didn't take a genius to see that Joey was happy over their rash confession; his face was light red, his fingers lightly graced his lips and he had the largest grin on his face as he walked back to his room. It felt surreal, he was sure he was going to fall asleep only to wake up to find out it was a dream, but as long as it was a good one he didn't care.<p>

"Damn Yami's a good kisser" Joey thought with an odd giggle.

'Not at the party?' A familiar voice asked making Joey jump in surprise and turn to Kaiba who was leaning on a door, Joey was still unsure how he didn't notice the male.

'No' Joey answered and looked away 'Not in a party mood…'

'Right. I saw you and pretty face go off together to a hot spring. What happened?'

'None of your business'.

Kaiba then scowled at the male. 'What. Happened' He repeated slowly.

'And I told you none of your business, now leave me alone you creepy stalker'.

Joey began to walk off again but Kaiba quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a stop and turned him around to meet his cold glare he had seen many times 'Tell me what happened'.

'No! Now let go of me!' Joey growled as he tried to peel his fingers away 'You're getting annoying-! Kaiba!'

Kaiba pushed Joey back until he came to the blondes' room and shut the door behind him, Joey persisted to try and get out of Kaiba's grip before the brunette shoved Joey on his bed, Joey gave a glare back as Kaiba pinned his hands to the bed and leaned over the teen.

'Now will you tell me?' Kaiba questioned.

'Like hell!' Joey retorted and attempted to wriggle his wrists free 'Damnit Kaiba! How the hell are you pinning me down like this?'

Kaiba only stared down at him before moving his eyes to Joey's open chest as his yukata moved open again, he gave a small smirk before letting one of Joey's wrists go so he could move his hand down Joey's chest and stroke over it ghostly. Joey felt shivers run down his back and glared up at Kaiba with a red face 'K-Kaiba! Let-Ah!' Joey bit his lip when he felt Kaiba's fingers go across his bud and roughly rubbed it in between his fingers, making Joey blush to a red colour and quietly whimper at the touch.

'You're such an easy guy to please' Kaiba commented as he let his hand leave Joey's chest and push back more of his yukata so his waist was visible.

Joey turned his head to the side to try and hide his blush and small pathetic whimpers at Kaiba's touch, he knew full well that his left wrist was free from Kaiba's grasp and give him a punch would stop Kaiba, but it was like he was tied down by invisible string and had to endure Kaiba's touch.

'Hey Joey I-' Joey and Kaiba looked up at the sudden intrusion of Yugi, the small teen looked between the two with a confused look before keeping his eyes on Kaiba as he moved off the bed.

'I'm not done with you Wheeler' Kaiba muttered before walking to the door, shoving Yugi out the way and walking out.

Yugi turned back to the blonde as he sat up and tried to pull his yukata around closer to hide his body 'You okay Joey?'

'Yeah…I-I'm fine' Joey replied 'You…wanted something?'

'Just going to ask how it went with Yami…' Yugi walked over and seated himself next to Joey, then gently tugging his friend so he rested on Yugi's shoulder and stroked his blonde hair.

'Kaiba's starting to scare me…' Joey whispered quietly to his friend.

'Yeah…he is…' Yugi whispered back but hugged him tightly 'But I'm not going to let him hurt you Joey…'

Joey gave a nod and carried on hugging Yugi tightly before Tristan came back and asked what had happened.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

With all these sexual advances I'm still not sure who Joey's going to choose! Okay I do heh.

But Joey's so strong, I'm sure he won't get attacked by sexual predators again.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Last man

I feel so excited by this chapter!

Gropes and anger in one go!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Last man<p>

The next morning the group of students were outside listening to the teachers as they explained what they were going to do in the woods that day, Joey barely listened to the teachers as he stared hard at the floor with Yugi next to him ready to explain to Joey what they were doing. Joey was thinking of one thing and only one thing; Kaiba.

He knew the male was a jerk and cold, but with the previous night's events Joey was wondering about this new side he had seen spawn from the male. Was Kaiba really that sadistic to rape Joey? And if he was would Joey be lucky the next time? It gave the blonde shivers and a deep sick feeling in his stomach to think Kaiba was capable of doing something like that, he always imagined the male had-even though he was cruel at his own amusement-a sense of ethics, but recently Kaiba had been acting more differently then what Joey was expecting. He wasn't sure how to react to this new Kaiba, or how far he would push to get his own way.

'Alright everyone, split into pairs and hurry off' The teachers finished off and chatter filled the air as everyone paired up with their friends.

Joey looked up at everyone moving and turned to Yugi 'You and me Yug?'

Yugi gave a small smile and shook his head 'Not today'.

'Huh? Why?'

Yugi gave Joey a light shove in one direction and when Joey looked up the blonde noticed Yami being surrounded with girls pleading to be his partner as he tried to back them away; Joey blushed and lightly hugged his arm. He hadn't spoken to Yami since they left the hot spring, he felt too shy and embarrassed to do so and now he was being moved closer to the male.

'You two will get some privacy' Yugi hinted 'All alone in the woods…'

Joey flushed up furiously and turned to Yugi 'Yug!'

'Hey Joey' The blonde turned back to see Yami standing by his side, with a small giggle Yugi disappeared but watched as Joey started to stutter and blush to an even darker red 'Do you want to be my partner?'

'Err…sure-'

'He's my partner' A cold voice growled as a hand went on Joey's shoulder to tug him closer.

Joey only frowned at the surprised Yami knowing he couldn't frown properly at Kaiba 'Well…okay then' Yami gave a small smile before turning to walk off.

When Yami was out of reach to hear them Joey shrugged Kaiba's hand off and turned to him 'What the hell are you doing?' He hissed at the brunette 'Why can't you leave me alone?'

'And miss the chance to make your life hell?' Kaiba gave a small chuckle and shook his head 'Not in a lifetime'.

'You're a bastard' Joey then turned to march off, dreading having to go in the woods with Kaiba alone.

* * *

><p>Joey and Kaiba walked through the woods in silence, Joey was trying to ignore the fact that he was stuck with Kaiba, he had attempted to partner up with Yugi or Tristan but if Joey got any closer to them Kaiba grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him away so he couldn't be with anyone else. But even though he was alone-and he wasn't sure how far away others were to them-Joey wasn't going to get pushed around by the male.<p>

'You still haven't told me what happened' Kaiba grumbled breaking the silence between them.

'Piss off' Joey snarled and glanced off, a feeling came about that they weren't going to do any school work if they argued.

'Tell me now' Kaiba demanded.

'No, you can go screw yourself'.

Kaiba then grabbed Joey's arm and pushed him up roughly against a nearby tree, before Joey could voice an insult Kaiba placed his lips firmly over Joey's, the blonde blushed hard at Kaiba's kiss but with the memories of the previous night Joey managed to push Kaiba off him and rub his mouth 'Just…just leave me alone!' And with that Joey took off into a run.

Kaiba watched Joey ran deeper into the woods, lightly running his thumb over his lips with a hum. Joey stopped some way ahead before turning to a tree and punching it, then punching it again and again before turning to kick it.

'Stupid, stupid Kaiba!' Joey growled before giving it one last punch and resting his head against the trunk "I want to kill him so much…" Joey thought as he closed his eyes, knowing he felt like that scared him. He had never wanted to harm another person so much in his life before.

* * *

><p>The last day finally come and Joey finally felt relieved, Tristan was right so it seemed; school trips were an excuse for romance, but it was also an excuse for trouble and Joey was glad to go home again and forget everything that happened.<p>

For a treat the students were all huddled outside as they waited for some fireworks the teacher had bought them, Yugi and Anzu were huddled close together with a large blanket wrapped around them as they shivered slightly.

'Ah grow up' Joey joked as he helped himself to some sweets Tristan had brought with them.

'It's cold, so shut up' Anzu grumbled and pulled the blanket closer around her.

'It's like one degree colder than it normal is' Joey rolled his eyes and filled his mouth with sweet treats 'See, women are the weaker species'.

'What about me?' Yugi questioned.

'My point still stands'.

Yugi gave Joey a small scowl as the blonde turned to get some more sweets out of the bag with Tristan, Joey then smirked 'So…Tristan…did it go well with Miho?'

Tristan gave a grunt before turning away 'Don't mention it' He mumbled glumly.

'Sore spot? What the hell happened?'

'I already told you don't mention it'.

'Oh come on, how bad could it have been?'

'Would you like me to dig around your love life if you had a bad moment?' Tristan retorted.

Joey opened his mouth to answer but then frowned when he remembered the previous days before shaking his head 'No…guess not…'

'There, so butt out'.

Joey rolled his eyes and was about to take another sweet but a hot breath went across his ear making the teen blush lightly and shiver at the contrasting temperatures.

'Meet me on the hill' A playful voice whispered, as Joey looked up he saw Yami walking off and beckoning him to follow.

'Dude what is going on between you two?' Tristan questioned with a raise of his brow.

'Nothing' Joey rolled his eyes before getting up and following Yami off.

'Yeah I'll believe that' Tristan mumbled but ignored him nonetheless.

Joey followed Yami up the small hill spotting the smaller teen already sitting down on the grass and looking down at the group of students that were waiting impatiently for the fireworks. Joey looked back as well in case one of the teachers had spotted them before approaching Yami.

'You sure we're allowed up here?' Joey questioned 'The teachers said we weren't allowed to wonder off'.

'They can see us from up here' Yami reassured and patted the space next to him for Joey to sit down.

Joey gave a blush as he shuffled closer to the space before realising Yami was wearing a simple black T-shirt 'Aren't you cold?' Joey asked as he looked down at the spot offered.

Yami shook his head 'Nah…I'm usually good against the cold. It's the heat that gets me'.

Joey gave a small inward laugh 'So you become a hot Yami?' Joey then blushed hard and covered his face 'I-I mean h-hot as in sweating! O-Oh god images…'

Yami gave a small laugh and watched as the blonde sat himself down and attempted to hide away from the embarrassment 'We'll have a good view of the fireworks from up here. That is if they ever light them'.

'Y-Yeah…' Joey stuttered still thinking about a rather hot, sweating and somehow naked Yami.

Yami gave a light smile and put his hand on Joey's shoulder to distract him from his thoughts, Joey stared at Yami's half closed eyes, he was sure Yami was doing it on purpose but with his eyes dark and alluring and the fact they were alone Joey couldn't resist. Yami held Joey's shoulder tighter and pulled him closer as he leaned in to reach Joey's lips, Joey blush darkened but he gladly closed his eyes as he waited for the touch of his lips.

But then there was a bang which made the two teens open their eyes seeing they were inches away from their lips but the colours of green and purple on the others skins made them look to the sky. The fireworks had been let into the sky, a long whistle followed after the firework as it reached up into the sky, then a bang and cackle as the colours spread out into the sky before fizzing out completely.

Yami gave a smile as he sat back as he watched the colours 'Finally lit them' Yami chuckled as he watched the next firework go up.

'Y-Yeah…' Joey rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the fireworks for a while before looking down at the grass where Yami's hand sat.

Joey could feel his chest beating faster as he slipped his hand on the grass as well, crawling it closer to Yami's hand. But before Joey could reach it warmth was placed on his hand and Joey turned to see Yami's hand already holding Joey's hand, presumably the teen caught Joey's sneak hand move and gave a small smile at their contact.

Joey gave it a light blush but when seeing Yami lean back to finish their kiss Joey also leant closer with their eyes fluttering closed they felt their lips lightly touch.

'What are you two doing?' Kaiba questioned as the teens broke away to look up at the male 'You're not supposed to be up here'.

'We're not doing anything wrong Kaiba' Yami defended with a small laugh.

'Teachers say get your butts moving back to the group' Kaiba ordered lowly.

Yami sighed but stood up 'Oh well, it was fun while it lasted' Yami turned to Joey and gave him a small smile 'See you later Joey'.

'Yeah see you…' Joey watched Yami walk back down to his awaiting fans as they huddled up to him while he chuckled and talked to them. Joey then glared at Kaiba and was surprised he came to Kaiba's height, but then he realised he was on the slope of the hill 'What is your problem? You aren't happy so you come and ruin our lives!'

Kaiba gave Joey a glance out the side of his eyes before turning to him 'You really are stupid to not understand' Kaiba shook his head with a small laugh before turning serious 'You are my property, and I have to make sure you don't wonder away'.

'Like hell! I'm not your property or anything!' Joey stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked past Kaiba 'Leave me alone and stalk someone else'.

Before Joey could walk away Kaiba turned and grabbed his arm but before Kaiba could have another chance to kiss him Joey spun around and punched him hard in the face, Kaiba let go of the blonde and actually covered his bruise face before looking up at the glaring blonde, his hands in fists ready to throw another punch if needed.

'You are the last person on the earth I want to be the property of' Joey growled and turned to walk away again.

Kaiba watched the blonde walk away before getting up and chasing after him and once in reach he grabbed the teen's scruff, roughly pulled him around and punched him in the face just like Joey had done. Joey grunted and rubbed his cheek before lunging at Kaiba and starting a fist fight between them. Joey managed to push Kaiba over and give him another hard punch to the face, quickly recovering Kaiba pushed Joey over which started them rolling down the hill as they tried to get a good grip on each other before they finally reached the bottom where the other students turned to them and once seeing them grasp and punch at each other they cheered and started chanting "Fight" at them.

Once Joey's lip was bleeding the two were pulled away, Yami-even though he was much smaller than Kaiba-pulled the brunette away and kept tight hold of his arm in case he lunged at Joey. Tristan managed to hook his arms under Joey and kept him away from Kaiba, knowing that if he would let go Joey would lunge at him. The two of them panted and exchanged glares to one another until Kaiba had enough and pulled his arm out of Yami's grasp, but when Yami tried to grab it again thinking he was going to go for Joey the male shoved Yami hard that he stumbled back into his group of girls and stormed off in silence, despite the teachers trying to call him back and scold him. Joey spent a few more moments calming himself down in Tristan's grasp as he listened to the teacher scold him and promise him detention once they got back home, when Joey had enough he shrugged Tristan off him.

'Get off me' He growled at his friend and also marched off.

His friends watched him go back to the spot where they once sat and tended to his bleeding lip, Yugi hugged his arms with worry 'I didn't think Joey fought nowadays…' He whispered.

'Kaiba must've said something to really piss him off' Tristan mused though couldn't help but feel worried about Joey's aggressive side.

'But what?' Anzu questioned 'There's very little that gets Joey that aggressive'.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. But I doubt he's going to tell us'.

Joey knew that his friends were talking about him, but he was too wound up to tell them otherwise and focused on wiping the blood on his sleeve, after a while he gave up and only sighed before running his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes tightly. An unsettling large lump was settling in Joey's stomach and pulling down all it could hold, he knew he didn't get it from the fight, but what it really was he wasn't sure of just yet.

******************************End of chapter 8*******************************

How many chances do you get to beat up Seto Kaiba and make it fit into the plot? I love it! I've always wanted to do that!

But jokes aside, is this the end of the puppyshipping then? I mean, I think a few punches in the face would tell Kaiba that Joey isn't into him…or will it?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Truths

This chapter seems completely out of place. But who cares! I'm sure you wanted this stuff!

There's a lemon at the end, if you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Truths<p>

Joey sat back in the coach next to Tristan again as they rode back to their school, laughter and conversations filled the bus but Joey was in no talking mood and instead sat with his arms crossed as he gazed out the window with a frown.

'Still beats going to school though' Tristan commented as he looked back to Anzu and Yugi behind them 'I mean, how many times do you get to see Joey punching Seto Kaiba?'

'Tristan!' Anzu hissed.

'What it's true? Although he's going to have detention for the rest of the year it was well worth it. He's going to be a hero among the other guys for a long time'.

Joey only rolled his eyes too much in a bad mood to even snap back at Tristan and carried watching the scenery go by, soon the coach stopped when it got to their school and everyone climbed off groaning at the sight of the building in front of them, Joey soon stepped off after his friends and pulled his suitcase along so it hung by his side. Joey was nudged aside and he was about to bark at the person but once he realised it was Kaiba who had pushed him aside roughly he bit his lip to keep quiet, he watched the male walk off to a quiet part of the road and pull out a cell phone as he called someone.

Joey didn't even realise how long he was staring at the male, just watching his eyes stare at the pavement or the wall as he talked on the other end and the purple and brown bruise on his cheek that Joey gave him, Joey had always joked with his friends that Kaiba couldn't hold any emotions but at that moment Joey swore that Kaiba looked sad. It wasn't a great change then his normal appearance but it was the little things Joey spotted that made him think otherwise.

'Earth to Joey!' Tristan shouted in Joey's ear making the blonde jump and turn to his friends.

'What?' He questioned as he caught his breath back.

'Where were you?' Tristan questioned as he tried to find what Joey was staring so long at.

'Nowhere' Joey grumbled 'What do you want?'

'Just wanted to know if you're gonna release that stress on the arcade. We were going to treat ourselves'.

'Err…' Joey looked back to see a black limo park close to which Kaiba turned to and swiftly slipped inside before it drove off 'No…I don't feel too great…I was going to head home…'

'Oh…well okay then' Tristan patted his back lightly 'Take it easy okay mate?'

'Yeah'.

Joey then turned to walk in the direction of his home, once he was out of ear shot Anzu sighed and crossed her arms over her chest 'Joey doesn't look that ill' She commented.

'It's man talk Anzu' Tristan explained with a small shake of his head 'If a guy says he doesn't feel great it means he wants to be alone. If he says he's pissed then just stay the hell away from him'.

Yugi bit his lip and looked up at the two 'You two go on ahead. I'll catch up to you' Yugi then jogged ahead and quickly caught up with Joey 'Joey!'

The blonde stopped and turned when his small friend stopped in front of him giving a small smile 'Something up?'

'I just…wanted to say that sometimes bad things happen…' Yugi spoke softly 'And sometimes good things happen but you shouldn't be obsessed over one of the other because they're part of a bigger plan. So please don't feel down…I know that something is going to happen Joey. And I know you'll like it' Yugi gave a small smirk and poked his chest lightly 'Maybe you should go visit Yami, that might be a place to start'.

Joey gave a light blush and rolled his eyes 'Yeah…might be'.

'Okay. See you tomorrow Joey!' Yugi then turned to jog back down the road leaving Joey behind.

Joey gave a small chuckle and turned to continue walking 'Some bigger plan. Where does he get this crazy stuff?' Joey muttered to himself but then bit his lip 'But…seeing Yami might not be such a bad idea…'

* * *

><p>Joey returned home to drop his belongings off and changed into some fresh clothes before catching the train and heading to Yami's grandfathers' shop, once there he helped the elderly man around the shop before going to find Yami in the basement where he was and watched him shape some more wood into figurines.<p>

Joey leant against the desk with his eyes glued to the lines on the floor as he thought to himself, barely hearing Yami talk idly to him before the teen looked up and noticed him not listening.

'Joey?' Yami poked his arm making him turn 'Are you okay?'

'Huh? Yeah I…' Joey glanced off slightly 'I just feel odd is all…'

Yami gave a small smile 'Oh okay' He then put his tools down and stood up before turning to Joey and holding his face in his hands and kissing Joey's lips lightly. The blonde blushed lightly but gently closed his eyes and kissed Yami back, getting a small hum of approval from the male before they broke away and showed each other they shy smiles 'I've been wanting to do that for a while…' Yami whispered.

'Y-Yeah…me too…' Joey whispered back.

'You like me too right?' Yami finally asked with a little concern in his eyes 'I mean…I don't want to be forcing this on you'.

'No I like you too' Joey then turned deep red 'Err…that was slightly embarrassing to say…'

Yami only gave a soft laugh and let his thumbs stroke over Joey's red cheeks and stared deep into his eyes that he almost hypnotised the blonde 'Joey…do you want to sleepover my place?'

'Err…sure when?'

'Tonight?'

'Uhh…okay'.

Yami gave a small playful smirk before standing on tip toe and reaching past Joey's head to his ear, Joey could feel his hot breath against his ear making him shiver as he held Yami's waist unconsciously 'I'll make sure you'll have a good time' He whispered in his ear, sounding more husky and suggestive than normal.

Joey bit his lip and managed to find his voice to question him 'W-What do you mean by that?'

Yami pulled away and only gave him a casual smile 'I'll give you my address, hold on I'll find something to write it down on'.

Joey watched Yami hurry around before he found some scrap paper and began to write his address down on it, Joey attempted to rub his blushing cheeks away but Yami's voice and statement was resonating around the teens mind.

* * *

><p>When it started to get darker and the sky turned bright red and orange with dark clouds Joey started to pack some things away ready for his sleepover, but as he gathered clothes he couldn't help but think back to Yami's promise to him, red seeped onto Joey's cheeks as he held a pyjama shirt tightly in his hands.<p>

"Does…that mean he wants to…sleep with me?" Joey thought before shaking his head and throwing his shirt in his bag "No it couldn't be. I mean we've just started this stuff there's no way Yami would be that forward with me…or would he…?" Joey zipped up his bag and stared down at it "Ah man, I'm the one always saying Yug should get laid. And now I'm debating it?" Joey sighed and picked up his bag before swinging it over his shoulder "Well…what happens happens. I mean at least it'll be with Yami and not some complete stranger".

Joey picked up his phone and took some spare keys before going on his way, he decided he'd walk there-despite it being a long walk-and think more of what Yami's motives were, but that line of questioning brought him to the terrifying question that was who would be leading. He was brought out of his thoughts by a ringing, he looked down at his pocket to see faint flashing and took out his mobile before reading the number not recognising it as Yami's or anyone else's.

Uncertainly he flipped it open and answered the call 'Hello?' Joey spoke.

'Where are you?' A familiar cold voice demanded.

Joey then frowned and looked around 'Kaiba? How the hell did you get my number?'

'Gee take a wild guess mutt'.

Joey stood and thought about it in silence before remembering "He gave me the phone" He thought with a mental groan to follow.

'Where are you?' Kaiba demanded.

'On my way to Yami's' Joey answered 'You best delete my number you creepy stalker-'

'Listen closely' Kaiba interrupted forcefully 'If you go to Yami's…I'll kill him'.

Joey stood in silence before managing to crack a smile 'No you wouldn't'.

'Do you want to take that risk?'

'He's your cousin. I don't think you'd kill a relative'.

'Are you willing to bet Yami's safety on that?'

Joey bit his lip and looked around feeling unnerved at the quiet street he stood in 'So what do you want me to do instead?'

'Come to my mansion and we can talk'.

'Oh no!' Joey shook his head at the idea 'If I go there you'll tie me down and do some creepy shit to me! No way I'm going there!'

'Well then it's either you or Yami. And if I know you by now I know which one you'll choose'.

The phone went dead and Joey turned to state at the ended call, he bit his lip lightly before looking at the path that lead to Yami's house with a small chuckle 'Kaiba wouldn't really do it he's just trying to scare me'.

He carried on walking a few paces before stopping and staring at the ground 'At…least I don't think he would…'

* * *

><p>Joey was mentally cursing himself as he stood outside Kaiba's mansion, he wasn't sure how he ended up standing outside its gate but he was there and he was sure if Kaiba spotted him on the street there would be no turning back. Joey gave a shake of his head and a light slap to the cheek as he turned to walk away.<p>

'This was so stupid' He muttered but then jumped back when he heard creaking and watched the gates swing open by themselves, the blonde was sceptic and looked around waiting for someone to jump out and scare him.

'You can come in now' Kaiba's voice buzzed through an intercom making Joey jump back again but obeyed as he walked through the gates knowing there was no turning back now.

Joey looked around the large estate as he followed the path up to the mansion, he absorbed the large and-somewhat frightening-colourful garden Kaiba had, he then looked up as flower arches were hooked over the pathway with bright red flowers blooming out of green vines.

'He may be a bastard but he knows how to impress' Joey mused lightly before leaving the path and climbing up the small steps to the front door, but before he could knock on it the door opened to reveal Kaiba standing behind it.

'You took your time' He muttered before standing back and letting Joey walk in.

'Hey I didn't have to come' Joey spat back and looked around at the grand entrance hall. It was white with blood red carpets running over the floor, giant portraits hung on the wall of people of great importance-or so Joey presumed as he didn't recognise any of their faces-and breakable yet expensive ornaments sat on equally expensive tables for their display. One thing was clearly shown; Kaiba liked to make a good impression.

'I would've liked it if you hadn't' Kaiba retorted as he shut the door behind him 'I had a few plans for my threat'.

Joey gave him a glare before glancing away again 'Shut up. We're just going to talk and then I'm going to Yami's and no bullcrap about murdering him or I'm going to deck you one'.

'Whatever' Kaiba then walked to an open door before pointing to the inside of it 'In'.

Joey glared some more 'I'm not a dog! Don't order me around like one!'

'In' Kaiba repeated sternly.

Joey rolled his eyes but did as he was told and walked into the room which he guessed was a living room, but there was one thing that he thought was the most important item to have in the living room.

'Where's the TV?' Joey asked as Kaiba followed him in 'Don't you have one?'

'It's in the other room you moron' Kaiba sat down on one of the sofa's with a shake of his head 'Such a commoner'.

Joey rolled his eyes again before slipping his bag off and sitting next to Kaiba, then his eyes took in the small glass table sat in between the chairs, he scooted closer before tapping it with his fingers 'Is this real glass?'

'Do you have to be so naïve about everything in my home?'

'Well…yeah…' Joey sat back 'I've never seen a glass table before…'

'You truly are a moron'.

Joey grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms 'So what did you want to talk about?'

'Anything you want to talk about'.

Joey hummed in thought as he rubbed the back of his neck 'Why…do you keep kissing and touching me?' Joey asked quietly.

'I already told you' Kaiba answered as he sat back casually 'You are my possession and I have to make sure you don't get in the wrong hands'.

'I don't believe that' Joey argued and glanced away 'You wouldn't do it to any random person…what is it you like me or something?' Silence passed between them and Joey turned slowly to Kaiba who was watching him intensely 'Seriously? You like me?' More silence passed between them as Joey flushed up red and stood up 'I-I have to go'.

Kaiba watched Joey quickly hurry to the door before getting up and grabbing his wrist, Joey turned back to Kaiba as he pushed him roughly against the door and placed his lips firmly on the blonde's. Joey burned bright red as he felt the taller male press hard on his lips and held his body in place, one hand venturing down to stroke over Joey's crotch making him shiver and gasp at the touch, Joey held tightly to Kaiba's shoulders as he felt himself caught up in Kaiba's web once again without escape.

"Crap! What do I do?" Joey thought as he tried to move away from Kaiba but he kept Joey in his place with the squeeze now and then "He's making me feel so good…I can't think straight…"

Kaiba then pulled away from Joey's lips and stared at his somewhat relaxed and beetroot face 'Hey' Kaiba shook him slightly only to watch him fall to the side and lay on the floor passed out 'You have got to be kidding me'.

* * *

><p>Joey groaned as his head swam with feeling and his eyes started to flutter open, he lifted a hand up to rub his forehead as he looked up to the dark ceiling above him before gently pushing himself to sit upright, he then looked down to see he was laid out on a bed with only his jeans on.<p>

'Finally awake?'

Joey turned to see Kaiba sitting on the bed watching him; the blonde nodded and rubbed his head again 'What…happened?'

'You passed out' Kaiba explained with his arms crossed 'Rather pathetically if you ask me'.

Joey blushed lightly remembering the last thing they were doing 'O-Oh…' He then looked down at himself 'Where's my shirt gone?'

'I took it off. I figured you were already hot and that's what caused you to lose consciousness'.

'Oh right…' Joey then looked to the window to see a dark night sky now clouding over the horizon 'What time is it?'

'Just coming up to seven'.

'Oh man, I have to get going' Joey scooted himself to the edge of the bed 'Yami's going to wonder why I'm so late'.

A hand wrapped around Joey's arm making the teen look back at Kaiba, he didn't say anything as he gently pushed Joey back down on the bed before leaning over him, Joey stared up into his blue eyes this time feeling rather calm about the situation despite it being the same as all the other times it happened.

'Kaiba…?' Joey spoke quietly only to get silenced by a kiss.

Joey watched Kaiba kissing him for a few moments with a red streak over his face before his eyes gently fell shut "God…no…I can't do this…" Joey thought as he started to kiss Kaiba back "I can't…feel this good…it's with Kaiba…I can't…"

(**The puppyshipping lemon starts here!**)

It didn't take long for Kaiba to strip Joey completely out of his clothes, the blonde gave an embarrassed blush at the predicament he found himself in; naked and under Kaiba's grasp as he bit lightly at Joey's neck and his hands sliding over Joey's chest. It wasn't a situation he imagined himself to be in, yet somehow strangely he didn't mind it.

Joey then gave a gasp and gripped Kaiba's shoulders as he felt his finger poke through his entrance rather roughly, Joey bit his lip tightly to hold back the whimpers and attempted to close his legs but that made it only better for Kaiba as he slipped in another finger making Joey gave a small moan at the touch.

'A-Ah Kaiba…' Joey moaned out quietly then gave a small gasp when he felt Kaiba's fingers leave his body, giving him the small chance to pant quietly before clutching at the sheets tightly in his hands 'Ah!'

Kaiba continued to push himself inside of the blonde until he was in all the way, holding Joey's legs apart with a small grip to them so he knew Joey wouldn't pull them back. Joey panted heavily and started to moan as Kaiba started to move in and out of him, Joey gripped tightly to the sheets that his knuckles were turning white as he arched his back at the touches and let himself moan out loudly at the sensation running through him.

After a while Joey felt himself reaching his edge as he moaned loudly with sweat trickling over his body 'Ah! Ngh! K-Kai-ah! Gah! Ah!' With a final loud cry Joey came over himself as he laid in the bed sheets panting and sweating over his night with Kaiba.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

Aha…yes puppyshipping…you didn't see that coming.

But now I am certain I am going to have a wave of people worrying about dragonshipping! What ever should I do about that?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Attempted date fail one

I'm certain that after this story I'm going to have to write dragonshipping.

Not just for the fans but for myself, I'm really getting into the whole Yami and Joey thing here!

There is a lime in the chapter, so you have been warned!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Attempted date fail one<p>

Joey laid in the bed in the early hours of that morning, he wasn't sure if Kaiba was awake or not but he knew that he was lying on the other side of the bed after having just made love to the blonde. Joey was staring at his discarded clothes lying on the floor and feeling his stiff thighs curled up against his chest, it seemed so unreal and yet he knew that it was as real as he was, he and Kaiba had sex with each other.

He wasn't sure what part of him made him agree with it, did Joey think at all during it? That might've been possible. And wasn't he on his way to sleep with Yami? Kaiba didn't compare to Yami, so how did the teen switch it around?

Joey bit his lip before looking over his shoulder at Kaiba, it was his back so Joey shifted closer to look over to see Kaiba's peaceful and sleeping face-rather a contrast to his waking glaring face-Joey sighed and laid back on the bed as he ran his hand through his hair, he was stiff, confused and slightly irritated and he knew the only person he could blame was himself.

He then heard a small ringing tone which he recognised as his own phone, he rolled back over so he was at the edge of the bed and reached down to take his phone out of his trousers and answer it so it didn't wake Kaiba up, it was a message and it wasn't too hard for Joey to guess who it was.

"I guess I was too forwards huh?" Yami's first line in his text read making Joey's stomach plummet and do all sorts of dances "Why don't we go out somewhere? Just you and me. I'll be at the Zero café at one if you want to meet me there".

"Damnit, I'm such a jerk" Joey thought as he glanced back at Kaiba before slipping out of the bed and putting his clothes on 'Zero café at one…I can make it in time I think…' He mused quietly before slipping his shirt back on and leaving Kaiba to sleep in the morning hours while he left discreetly.

* * *

><p>Yami was standing by the wall of the café as he looked up and down the streets watching people walk past him, he gave a small sigh as he took out his phone to check on the time before looking around impatiently again. True it was only ten minutes past one; he was starting to get anxious about the blonde's absence and wondered if he had scared him too much.<p>

'Hey' Yami looked up to see a panting blonde standing by his side 'Sorry…I was late…I…phew…it took a while…'

'It's fine Joey' Yami reassured with a smile as Joey caught his breath back and tried to rub away his flushed face, Yami then gazed down at the floor while idly moving to one foot to the other 'I'm…sorry about yesterday…I didn't mean to scare you off and stuff'.

'N-No it wasn't that' Joey bit his lip and rolled his eyes 'I…uhh…I had family problems so I couldn't make it…I should've called you I know but…it slipped my mind…'

Yami gave a small chuckle and lifted his head to show the smile he had 'That's alright Joey. Do you want to go on a date then?'

Joey gave a light pink colour to his cheeks at the thought of a date but gave a nod 'Sure, where are we going?'

'Uhh…it's the weekend' Joey looked around at the shops on the street 'So a lot of places will be packed…'

Yami gave a smile at Joey's thinking before looking past him 'Eh? Kaiba what are you doing here?'

Joey gave a frown at the name and turned to see the tall brunette walking closer to them, his gaze set firmly onto the blonde as he walked closer 'Can't I have a day off?'

'Well even on your days off you're usually doing some sort of work…' Yami mumbled.

'I don't have any today' Kaiba glanced to the blonde as he turned his head so opted to staring at the back of his neck to make Joey suffer 'Where are you two off to?'

'Oh well we hadn't-'

'The aquarium' Joey interrupted grabbing Yami's hand 'It'll be boring for you Kaiba'.

Kaiba gave a small smirk 'On the contrary, I was heading there myself'.

'Was not!' Joey argued back.

Kaiba gave a smirk and walked in the direction of the aquarium 'Well try and stop me'.

Joey gave a deep growl but unwillingly followed Kaiba with Yami at his side, knowing that if they changed their minds Kaiba would be one step ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the aquarium Kaiba offered to pay for their tickets which the other two teens didn't argue much about, though Joey started to regret bringing his date to an aquarium; after all its where soft boyfriends take their cute girlfriends for dates then buy them a large soft toy at the end, Yami didn't seem the type to play a cute girlfriend and Joey was most certainly not a soft boyfriend.<p>

'You okay Joey?' Yami asked looking up at the blonde.

Joey snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Yami 'Yeah…just Kaiba I suppose…'

'Don't worry, Kaiba just likes to ruin things but it doesn't mean he can stop us from having a date'.

Joey gave a small smile back 'Yeah…I know'.

'Though…it makes me wonder how he knew where we were' Yami mused with his eyes falling back to the male.

"Yeah me too" Joey thought with a small frown.

Kaiba turned back to them before handing them each a ticket 'There. This better be worth it'.

'Well you can always go home Kaiba' Yami suggested as he held Joey's arm 'We aren't going to stop you right Joey?'

'Right' Joey agreed and walked with Yami into the aquarium, Kaiba only glared at them before following them inside.

They walked around to look at the sea creatures living in the large tanks, Yami and Joey were actually enjoying themselves and Kaiba didn't seem to interrupt much at first and silently stood by their sides throwing glares at them whenever Yami held Joey's hand.

Joey looked up as a Puffer fish swam close to the glass, he smiled and gave it a wave before it inflated itself making Joey chuckle and then puff out his cheeks making Yami laugh quietly.

'Joey what are you doing?' Yami questioned.

'I'm trying to make myself as big as he is' Joey replied before pushing his cheeks out again only to get them deflated by Kaiba.

'You're a moron' Kaiba grumbled.

'At least I'm having fun' Joey retorted as he poked his cheeks.

Yami looked around before tugging on Joey's am 'Hey, the shark tank is over there, want to see that next?'

'Oh yeah'.

Yami went on ahead through the corridor that lead to the shark tank, once they were alone Joey turned to Kaiba with his own glare 'What are you doing here?'

Kaiba only smirked and crossed his arms over his chest 'You're so defensive aren't you?'

'There's only one thing I can imagine you to do'.

'I just wanted to see what Yami's face would be when I tell him that his precious little boyfriend isn't all that virgin as he thought he was'.

'You bastard' Joey growled.

'You seem to miss something' Kaiba leaned closer so their faces were inches apart making Joey stare deep into his eyes 'I wasn't the one who forced you…remember? You were happy to be underneath me, wet and panting and-'

'Shut up!' Joey hissed and raised his hand to hit Kaiba away but the tall male simply grabbed his wrist.

'You best play nicely mutt, or Yami hears the tragic news'.

'Over my dead body'.

Kaiba only smirked more broadly before letting go of Joey and walking past him to head to the shark tank where Yami stood, Joey gave a growl and slapped himself "What possessed me to sleep with him?" Joey screamed in his mind but quickly caught up with the two, paranoid that if he left Kaiba alone with Yami he might spill the secret.

'Hey Joey' Yami quickly stuck to Joey's side 'What took you?'

'Oh…just teasing that puffer fish' Joey lied making Yami laugh, Joey looked into the tank to see the sharks swimming around in the tank 'Huh…they look kinda nice then the ones in the movie'.

Yami gave a chuckle 'Maybe because they're CGI Joey?'

'Oh well yeah…but still…' Joey looked back into them 'They just look much nicer to touch'.

'Why don't you take a swim mutt and find out for us?' Kaiba suggested making Joey turn to glare at him.

'Shut up Kaiba' Joey snapped back and turned back only to yelp and jump back when a shark reached the glass and startled the blonde, Joey shook his head and tried to catch his breath back only to look down at the two hands holding onto him.

'You might want to calm down' Kaiba whispered in his ear 'In times of panic…people can say all the wrong things…'

Joey burned up red and got himself out of Kaiba's grip before turning to Yami 'Come on Yami' Joey grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him along 'I hear there's a dolphin tank somewhere around here'.

'Oh…okay…'

They carried on walking around the aquarium viewing the tanks before they came to the small café area where a few couples and families spent having a small break from their tour around the aquarium.

'Do you want a drink Joey?' Yami asked to the blonde.

'Hmm…yeah. Soda, nothing too special or expensive alright?'

'Okay' Yami turned to Kaiba who looked away uninterested 'Anything for you Kaiba?'

'No' Kaiba droned.

'You sure?' Yami gave a small smirk as he moved away 'I can't believe you're wearing a trench coat in this weather'.

Joey watched Yami walk away before squeaking and slapping Kaiba's hand away 'Stop touching me up!' He hissed.

'Couldn't resist' Kaiba defended with a smirk 'I was waiting for Yami to look this way…'

'Fine!' Kaiba raised his brow as he turned to Joey 'What is it you want me to do to shut you up? I'll do anything!'

Kaiba stared at the male for a few silent moments before grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the crowded area, Joey cursed and tried to wriggle out of his grip but Kaiba only tightened his hold on Joey and pulled him into the men's toilets. Joey barely had time to see if they were alone before Kaiba shoved him into a cubicle, walking in himself before locking the door behind him.

'What are we doing in the toilets?' Joey asked naively before Kaiba pushed him up against the wall of the cubicle making sure that there wasn't anywhere else Joey could stare at but his cold blue eyes.

'I only want you to do one thing for me' Kaiba whispered in a low gruff voice before moving close to Joey's ear 'Be mine. And only mine'.

Joey gave a dark blush and looked down at Kaiba, too afraid to actually move his head 'Be yours? What's that supposed to mean?' Joey questioned.

Kaiba gave a tut and rolled his eyes before grabbing Joey's chin and forcing a kiss on his lips, Joey burned bright red and tried to push Kaiba off him only to give a gasp when he felt Kaiba's hand going down to his crotch and unzipping his pants.

'K-Kaiba!' Joey exclaimed as Kaiba continued to make his waist bare 'Wh-What if someone comes in?'

'Then you best stay quiet mutt' Kaiba retorted before grabbing Joey's manhood and stroking it.

Joey gave a small gasp as his face flushed up some more and grasped at Kaiba's coat some more 'Ngh! Kaiba! S-Stop!'

'Why?' Kaiba smirked as he took one of Joey's wrists and pinned it against the wall 'You're clearly enjoying it'.

'Damn you!' Joey growled before moaning out and tried to push Kaiba's arm away with little success 'W-We're in public toilets! Ah!'

'So? If you make a mess there are cleaners'.

'Ew! Ah! Have some shame damn you!' Joey growled.

'No'.

Yami was looking around with the two cans of soda in his hands as he tried to find Joey and Kaiba who had gone missing from the café, he gave a sigh and looked around again 'I hope Kaiba isn't beating the hell out of Joey…' Yami muttered knowing Kaiba would do that if Joey said the wrong thing.

Yami then looked up seeing Joey shuffle back with a deep red face and Kaiba slinking away towards the exit, Yami jogged over the male tilting his head at his blushing face.

'Joey? Are you alright?' Yami questioned.

'Y-Yeah' Joey stuttered and played with the bottom of his shirt lightly.

'Where's Kaiba going?'

'Err…h-he said he had work to do…or something…' Joey mumbled.

'Oh okay' Yami smiled and lifted up the can to the blonde 'Nothing special or too expensive'.

Joey gave a small smile and took it off him 'Thanks…'

* * *

><p>After they finished with the aquarium Joey and Yami decided to head to the beach to waste some more time away, Joey looked around at the other beach enjoyers then spotting a couple he hugged his arms lightly and looked away out of embarrassment.<p>

"Damn Kaiba…doing all this crazy stuff to me…" Joey thought then gave a small sigh "I can't deny though…he knows all my good spots…but I can't actually…like Kaiba…can I?"

'Joey?' Joey turned to see Yami at his side having noticed Joey's deep thought face he became concerned 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah just…' Joey rubbed the back of his head and bit his lip. He couldn't just tell Yami, the person he had a crush on and willingly kissed happily, that he had slept with his cousin and that there was a slim chance he enjoyed it. He knew Yami wouldn't be pleased at all at the statement 'Just thinking about…things…' He muttered vaguely.

'Is it Kaiba?' Yami queried making Joey tense up.

'U-Uhh…n-no…h-he…I-I…'

'Don't worry' Yami patted Joey's back lightly 'I understand'.

Joey blushed lightly and felt uncomfortable at the situation 'Y-You do?'

'Yeah. Kaiba gets on my nerves too, so I don't mind if you dislike him or anything. I'll probably cheer you on just as long as you don't kill each other in the process'.

'O-Oh…right…'

Yami smiled more broadly 'Come here' He then held Joey's face lightly before bringing him into another kiss.

Joey closed his eyes and kissed Yami back before they parted and shared a small hug between them, Joey glanced at Yami as he gladly rested his head on Joey's shoulders quite peaceful in the embrace, Joey bit his lip and tried to not feel guilty with little success.

He was holding the person he thought he had developed feelings for-and holding onto someone he clearly knew had feelings for him back-so why did he allow Kaiba to touch him and kiss him and even go as far as sleeping with him? If he truly wanted Yami, wouldn't there be more of an attempt to keep Kaiba away like before?

"I wish I was straight" Joey groaned in his mind "There wouldn't be this much hassle if it were girls".

******************************End of chapter 10******************************

And there goes the dragonshipping for this story…well I might add little bits now and then, but it's most certainly dead after this point.

And now it's puppyshipping! Let's see if Joey will get his man. And if Kaiba will get any shame! That sort of thing should be restricted to your own home and not in public toilets! Gross Kaiba!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Virtues

Let's make some magic! Puppyshipping magic…

There's a lemon so if you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Virtues<p>

Joey was walking on his way to school that Monday morning with a heavy sigh, only one thing on his mind was whirling around him; did he like Yami or Kaiba?

There wasn't a chance he couldn't deny having feelings for Yami, after all Yami was more or less the perfect guy for every single person in the world, how could he not like the male? But then Kaiba was different, he may still have been cold towards the blonde and at times Joey wished to strangle him, but there were also times where he would feel shivers just from staring at the male-that and they had sex with each other which made him think otherwise.

"I know!" Joey smiled lightly as he thought to himself "I'll weigh the pros about them, that way I can decide" Joey couldn't help but smile lightly at the thought of a mini Yami and a mini Kaiba sitting on a pair of scales.

"Well…Yami's nice" Joey thought to himself with a small shrug to his shoulders "Err…Kaiba…isn't nice…but he dresses smartly-if that can be considered a pro. Let's see…Yami's smart…and so is Kaiba…Yami is caring and Kaiba is…uhh…possessive?" Joey sighed and shook his head "Okay…bad idea then…"

Joey came to his school once again looking around at the happy students who were chatting to themselves and the odd boyfriend giving their girlfriends kisses, Joey quickly made his way to his classroom with a small sigh.

'Joey' Joey turned to see Yami jogging over to him 'Hey there'.

'Hey…' Joey replied quietly.

'I was wondering if you weren't busy, maybe we could…go out sometime together?'

Joey bit his lip and rubbed his arm lightly 'U-Umm…I-I don't know…I mean…I'm kinda busy…'

'Joey' The blonde looked up at the smaller males' interruption 'It's alright, you can tell me'.

'Uhh…tell you what?'

'I've seen the way you've acted around me recently. I won't bite your head off if you like someone else' Yami gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders 'You've just got say so'.

'Well…I…there might be…someone else' Joey mumbled shyly.

'Okay' Yami pocketed his hands and smiled 'You do what you want to do Joey'.

Joey nodded and hung his head slightly in shame 'Umm…we can still be friends…right?'

'Of course. I'd have to be a real jerk to not talk to you' Yami smiled before taking one of his hands out and patted Joey on the shoulder 'I'll see you later at the shop, yeah?'

Joey gave a nod and watched Yami walk away before sighing and rubbing the back of his head "Man, I doubt he'll be this understanding if I told him it was Kaiba I had doubts with" Joey though and turned to his class but before he could walk in he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and dragged away 'Ah! Kaiba! Let go of me you asshole!' Joey snarled as Kaiba pulled him to the roof.

Other students watched the brunette force the blonde up to the roof; it was clear and empty, perfect for Kaiba as he pushed Joey through the doors watching him stumble back and catch his breath back.

'The hell was that about?' Joey snapped as he rubbed his neck 'You could've strangled me!'

'What did you and Yami talk about?' Kaiba demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Joey rolled his eyes and turned away 'Possessive much?'

'Tell me'.

Joey blushed lightly and shrugged his shoulders 'I just…' Joey shuffled over to the fence and looked down at the students 'Broke up with him I guess…'

Kaiba looked over at him with a surprised face 'Seriously?'

'Y-Yeah' Joey blushed harder and closed his eyes 'B-But that's only because there are some…things going on! So it's really inconvenient-'

Kaiba grabbed Joey's shoulder and turned him around forcefully and against the fence before kissing his lips; Joey blushed red but allowed Kaiba to kiss his lips some more, he let his fingers hook around the fence as he crimsoned heavily at Kaiba's forceful touch, but managed to keep up with his touch before they parted making Joey give a small sigh.

'Good mutt' Kaiba praised quietly.

'Kn-Knock it off!' Joey growled as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand 'It wasn't for your sake! I mean…jeez! You're so possessive and you just…do things to me! Would it be so hard just to ask me out on a date?'

Kaiba stared at the male for a few silent moments before leaning closer to him so their gazes never left each other's 'Friday, six o'clock got it?'

Joey stared at him confused before raising his brows "Is that his way of asking me on a date?"

* * *

><p>After the Friday school day Joey walked out with a small sigh worried about his date with Kaiba, he never really knew what Kaiba was planning to do. Kaiba didn't seem like the romantic type for dates, but then did that mean Kaiba was going to give a cold, heartless and boring date?<p>

'Joey' The blonde stopped and turned to see Yugi 'You coming to the arcade?'

'Uhh…no I have something to do…' Joey replied vaguely, too embarrassed to tell Yugi about his date.

Yugi stared at the blonde for a few moments before smiling 'For your date with Kaiba right?'

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin as he stared at his small friend 'H-Ho-How did you…?'

'I saw Kaiba drag you up to the roof and I thought you were going to fight…and then…' Yugi gave a shy smile 'Well I just saw everything…'

"Kill me" Joey thought as he stared at his friend "Just kill me now…too much embarrassment".

'Well I hope you have a fun date' Yugi continued 'Though…I can't imagine Kaiba to be too much fun…eh…' Yugi gave him a small hug 'Good luck and see you tomorrow I guess'.

Yugi then turned to walk in his own direction leaving Joey standing on his own, the blonde managed to turn himself around and march in the direction of his home, a little too stunned at how his friend was always one step ahead of him.

Once Joey got home he didn't waste any time in changing out of his school clothes and into something more appropriate for his date, but then he had the nagging suspicion that his clothes were nowhere near Kaiba's standard. After he managed to pick something out he slipped on his jacket and quickly pocketed his phone before leaving his room and walking to the door, he kicked his shoes on and opened the door slightly.

'I'm going out dad, be back later' He called out and shut the door behind him before looking to the road 'Huh…Kaiba's late…first for everything I guess'.

He then looked up as he heard a car and watched as Kaiba's limo pulled up making Joey grin 'Cool! Riding in his limo!'

The blonde then hurried to the ground floor and skidded to a halt in front of the vehicle as Kaiba got out from his side, though he looked more like he was dressed for a conference meeting then an actual date with his suit.

'You ready?' Kaiba asked.

'Yeah. Where are we going first?'

'Where do you want to go?'

Joey stared at Kaiba before tilting his head 'You…haven't planned anything?'

'I wasn't sure what you were interested in, and I was certain that if I made plans that I would enjoy you would mop and moan. So I thought it would be best if I asked you. Is that a problem?'

Joey stared in silence before smirking 'Is this your first date?'

'Don't be so stupid. I have had other dates aside from you mutt. At least they were much more easily pleased then you'.

"Yeah right" Joey sniggered in his mind before shrugging his shoulders 'I don't mind-Ah! I heard there were some good films out, why don't we go see them?'

'Very well' Kaiba then opened the limo door before nodding to Joey's side 'Get in'.

'Yes sir' Joey mocked as he opened the door and sat himself next to Kaiba as well.

'The Tahashi theatre' Kaiba ordered to his driver and he started the limo up again before pulling it out onto the road.

'Eh? We're going there?' Joey queried 'That's like the biggest theatre in town!'

'If I'm going to watch a movie I'm not going to go to the cramped, dirty, pathetic theatres this town produces. At least in this one I know I can rely on it'.

Joey smirked and glanced out the window 'Snob' He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Kaiba frowned at the blonde as he hummed to himself and looked over at the films that were being shown at the cinema; Kaiba tapped his fingers against his arms and looked away getting impatient with Joey's long decision.<p>

'Hurry it up mutt' Kaiba hissed quietly 'We'll be here all night'.

'Hey I'm choosing!' Joey snapped back and went to looking through the titles again 'I'm probably never going to come here again so I want to choose wisely!'

'It's just a film'.

'To you maybe' Joey hummed before pointing at one of the names 'That one. Action packed yeah!'

Kaiba rolled his eyes 'Simple things please simple minds' He muttered before going to pay for some tickets.

'Eh?' Joey watched his date pay for the tickets before sidling up to his side 'Kaiba…have you been to the cinema before?' Joey questioned curiously.

'A few times' Kaiba replied as he sent a glare to the cashier to hurry up.

'By yourself or with someone?'

'With Mokuba'.

Joey sniggered 'What did you see? Disney?'

'No and if you won't be quiet in the next five seconds I'm going to castrate you'.

Joey bit his lip to stay silent as Kaiba collected their tickets and pulled the blonde inside the building, Joey walked around in awe as he looked at the large, highly decorated building knowing he would never step foot in it again.

'Kaiba you're so damn lucky to be able to come here!' Joey uttered as he kept up with the taller male.

'It's just a building' Kaiba droned with a shake of his head 'There are other places that are ten times better than this'.

'Name them then'.

'Eiffel tower. Taj Mahal. Great Wall of China. Big Ben'.

'Big Ben?' Joey repeated 'Where's that?'

'London you idiot'.

'Oh. Well still it's not like I'll be going to those places anytime soon now will it? This is the closet I'll ever get'.

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes 'Simple things' He muttered before walking off.

'Stop saying that!' Joey whined and caught up with Kaiba as they walked into the viewing theatre.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when the film came to a finish, Joey and Kaiba walked out with the crowd and back to the street where their limo was waiting for them.<p>

'Man that film was awesome!' Joey exclaimed as he stretched his arms in the air.

'If you say so' Kaiba mumbled quietly.

'Huh? Did you not like it Kaiba?'

'There was too many crashes'.

'But…it was an…action film. There are a lot crashes…'

Kaiba turned to Joey with his arms crossed over his chest 'Joey, when was the last time you saw someone drive their car through a train then jumped out of it and watch it roll to the villains' car? Never' Kaiba sighed as he walked round to his side of the car 'If I was the director of that film I would've quitted before I started filming it'.

Joey watched Kaiba sit inside before shrugging his shoulders 'I thought it was kinda good…' He mumbled before sitting next to Kaiba in the limo.

'To that place now' Kaiba ordered the chauffer and he started to drive.

'Where's "that place"?' Joey questioned.

'Oh you'll see' Kaiba reassured vaguely making Joey even more nervous about where they were going.

It took them an hour's drive but soon they had left the main streets of the town and ended up going off road on a bumpy and rocky path until they stopped, Joey looked out of his window to see they were in a park of some sort with many trees covering the area and a high view of the glowing town beneath them, at the moment they were alone.

'Take a walk' Kaiba ordered his chauffer before passing him a box of cigarettes 'Me and the blonde have to talk'.

'Yes Mr. Kaiba' He replied and took the gift before stepping out of the limo and walking away from the car.

'So what are talking about-' Joey was broken off as Kaiba pulled him closer for a kiss, Joey gave a small hum under the kiss but jumped when he felt Kaiba's hand feather over his crotch and pushed the male away 'Kaiba! Is sex all you think about?'

'You didn't refuse me last time' Kaiba retorted.

'Yeah well…' Joey crimsoned red and straightened his clothes 'Y-You surprised me last time…a-and you shouldn't do it on the first date'.

'Says who?'

'Says…err…it's just a rule!' Joey crossed his arms over his chest with a small pout 'You sex maniac'.

Kaiba sat back and crossed his arms as well 'So then, we're out in the middle of nowhere, what do you suggest we do?'

Joey stared out the window in thought for a few moments before smirking and turning to Kaiba 'Say something good about me'.

'What?'

'You're always calling me an idiot and stuff, but I haven't heard you say anything nice to me. So if you want me to like you back, you're gonna have to be nice to me. So go on'.

Kaiba only stared at the blonde and after a few moments Joey finally spoke 'Come on Kaiba! Can't you think of anything?'

'I'm choosing my words carefully' Kaiba explained as he stared deep at Joey.

'Jeez. I could think of several things for you but you have to think about me?'

'Go on then' Kaiba persisted and turned so he faced Joey 'What do you like about me then?'

'Well…you're smart' Joey listed as he rubbed the back of his head 'And you're pretty handsome. Err…I don't think rich is a virtue…oh I guess you're possessive-not that it's good or anything but it's kinda like your trying to protect me. Oh and you're easily jealous which is funny'.

'I am not jealous' Kaiba growled.

'Are too!'

'Who would I be jealous of?'

'You're jealous of Yami right?'

Kaiba huffed and glanced away 'Why in the world would I be jealous of that no brain Yami? I am far superior then he ever would be'.

Joey hummed in thought 'Maybe…because he's surrounded by people and you're not?' Joey glanced to Kaiba waiting for a comment to counterattack the statement, but when Kaiba said nothing Joey pushed on 'I mean, I've seen him with so many people every day and you're just on your own a lot. I mean if I'm thinking right…aside from me you only have your little brother and bodyguards to talk to. So I can understand if you're lonely and would get jealous of Yami' "And probably why he was so desperate to keep me" Joey thought to himself "He must really want to be with me so bad if he was willing to do anything…and all the time I was being a jerk to him. It's kinda sad but…" Joey gave a small smile to himself "That thought kinda makes me happy".

'Hey Kaiba' Kaiba turned to Joey as he looked up at the male 'You know…you act all tough but I know you have feelings. I still think you're a bastard' He then lightly punched Kaiba's shoulder so it was only playful 'But I think you're also a great guy as well'.

Kaiba stared at Joey before smirking 'I just thought of a virtue for you Joey'.

'Really?'

'Yes' Kaiba then moved closer before holding Joey's wrists 'You're easily manipulated'.

Kaiba then quickly pressed his lips against Joey's making the blonde muffle against the kiss 'Mmph…That isn't…mm…a virtue…' Joey muttered between his kiss before Kaiba pushed him against the car seats.

(**Obvious lemon starts obviously!**)

Joey couldn't help but crimson as Kaiba unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, he would've stopped Kaiba from undressing him waist down if Kaiba hadn't pinned his wrists above his head.

'Kaiba wait…are you sure this is a good idea?' Joey voiced as he shifted his legs to try and cover his length.

'We've already done it before' Kaiba pointed out.

'I know that! It's just…we're in a car in a public area!'

Kaiba rolled his eyes and leaned closer 'Let me run this through your mind since it's already left. We're alone. Far away from anyone who would hear and the driver has gone to smoke far from the car. So what's the problem?'

'I…well…if I make the seats dirty you'll probably shout at me' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'You usually do'.

Kaiba hummed in thought before letting his eyes wander around and smirked, Joey stared and watched Kaiba lean to the front of the car before sitting back and holding out his finger, dangling lifelessly from it was an elastic band.

'This should do' Kaiba then pushed Joey's legs apart making him yelp and close them up again.

'No way! That'll be weird!' Joey protested and covered his manhood with his hands.

'Well I'm putting it on' Kaiba pulled Joey's hands away before managing to slip the elastic band over his member and put a few loops over it so it tightened.

'Kaiba!' Joey shifted his hips slightly once Kaiba sat back 'It feels cold and weird! Take it off!'

'No. Now turn over'.

Joey stared up at him 'Uhh…why?'

'Just do it'.

Joey frowned at him lightly but shifted around so he laid on his stomach, only when he got himself comfortable in his new position did he realise why Kaiba wanted him in such a provocative position. Kaiba held Joey's waist before slipping himself inside, Joey gasped and gripped the seats tightly as Kaiba moved deep inside him before stopping when he was in all the way, Joey was panting heavily as he eased his grip on the seat.

'Ah…Kaiba…' Joey whimpered and shifted his hips a little.

Kaiba gave a smirk and began thrusting into Joey making the blonde moan out and grasp the seats again, Joey kept moaning out with every hit Kaiba gave to his body, though regretted worrying over making a mess in Kaiba's limo. The makeshift cock ring Kaiba gave him was working terribly well; Joey could feel it itch for some passion as well although it was slower like he was put in slow motion, a painful, torturous pleasure he was put through.

Kaiba picked up his pace and began to thrust harder and faster into Joey making the blonde moan out some more-he even thought that they were rocking the car a little. Kaiba panted and grunted a little but continued to thrust hard into the blonde, Joey was tempted at times to reach down and relieve his length but Kaiba was one step ahead and pinned his wrists to the seats until he had released deep inside the blonde.

(**The lemon does not obviously end here!**)

Joey gave a shiver as he felt the semen coat his body and relaxed when Kaiba pulled himself out, the blonde was red and panting before groaning lightly.

'Can I take it off now?' Joey asked hinting to the elastic band 'It's so painful!'

'Sure' Kaiba sat back and put himself away while Joey took off the elastic band with a heavy sigh and soothed his throbbing manhood 'Oh the driver is back'.

Joey then sat up to look out the window 'Ah shit!' he cursed as he scrambled to pull his boxers and jeans on 'Ah crap it's still up!'

Kaiba couldn't help but snigger quietly as Joey attempted to push his erection down, the car door opened and Kaiba looked to the driver 'We're finished and I'd like to take Mr. Wheeler back home. He's had enough excitement for one day'.

'Yes Mr. Kaiba' He sat himself inside again and started the car up before driving the car back down the road.

Kaiba glanced over to Joey as the blonde tried to cover his erection with his legs, biting his lip as the movements obviously pleased him as well 'Stop moving' Kaiba suggested with a smirk 'Otherwise you're going to need a new change of pants'.

'Shut up!' Joey hissed and looked away embarrassed 'It's all your fault!'

* * *

><p>Kaiba's limo stopped outside Joey's apartment building, Joey stepped out and tried to cover his crotch but that made it look even more suspicious while Kaiba scooted closer to the window as he rolled it down.<p>

'Uhh…thanks for the date I guess' Joey uttered to Kaiba with a small blush 'Though…it was kinda odd for a date'.

Kaiba only hummed in response as he crossed his arms over his chest 'I'm sure you enjoyed it a lot'.

'Hey I'm not a perv like you!'

'Oh and Joey' Kaiba glanced up at Joey 'For the things you wanted to know what I liked. Your virtues. You're kind, you're honest, you're selfless, you're good in bed but the most important one is you're Joey Wheeler'.

Joey stared at Kaiba before blushing lightly and rubbing the back of his head 'Wow that's…that's pretty sweet. Thanks Kaiba'.

'You better remember it because I'm not going to say it again. Ever' Kaiba threatened.

'Yes. Yes' Joey droned and gave him a small wave 'Well I'll see you at school on Monday'.

'Likewise' Kaiba replied before rolling the window up and driving off.

Joey watched them disappear down the road before turning to the building and walking to it, hoping that he wouldn't meet any of his neighbours on the way in while he continued to cover himself.

*******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Ah, it's like bathing in corniness.

But you can't spell lustful without Kaiba! Or…something like that…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Joey's boyfriend

It's times like these where you have to love Kaiba being an ass.

Or maybe that's just me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Joey's boyfriend<p>

Joey walked to school on Monday with a small yawn escaping through his fingers as he attempted to cover it.

'Man I need more sleep' Joey mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes 'I wish school started at midday…I could sleep in so long…ah that's wishful dreaming…'

Joey came to his school soon after a few minutes and walked through the grounds, when he came to his class he looked inside to see Anzu and Tristan talking to each other, he gave a small smile and was about to walk over to them.

'Morning Joey!' Joey turned to see Yugi running over to him 'How was your date with Kaiba?'

'Yug!' Joey burned bright red and turned to everyone who had overheard their conversation-even Anzu and Tristan who looked to the blonde.

There were a few moments of silence before loud squeals from the girls and cheers from the guys emitted from their throats and they surrounded around the blonde who looked around with a red face.

'Oh my god! Are you dating Seto Kaiba?' One girl questioned.

'Dude! Are you gay! That's wicked!' One guy exclaimed.

'How good is he in bed?' Another frantically asked.

'S-Sorry Joey…' Yugi whispered as he watched his friend get devoured.

Anzu and Tristan glanced at each other with confused looks 'Never knew Joey was gay…' They mused.

'N-No! We aren't dating!' Joey defended with a mad shake of his head 'Nothing like that every happened!'

'Ah! Kaiba!'

Joey turned as the girls squealed again seeing the male walk in with a long trench coat flowing behind him, he raised his brow seeing the group fawn over the blonde trying to deny them.

'Is it true you two are dating Kaiba?' They questioned.

'It's not!' Joey turned to Kaiba with a red frown 'Is it Kaiba'.

Kaiba stared at Joey seeing the hint in his eyes before smirking; he then put his arm around Joey's waist and pulled him roughly closer to his body.

'He's right…we're dating' Kaiba proclaimed and everyone held their breaths for squealing 'And we went on a date' Another gasp from the crowd 'And we fucked. Like rabbits'.

Joey's body turned deep red as the group then squealed as loud as they could, Kaiba only smirked knowing he had embarrassed Joey deeply who stood by his side unsure of what to do. Except for one thing that seemed reasonable.

'Kaiba!' Joey then began hitting Kaiba's chest while the crowd was swooning 'That was the most embarrassing thing ever! You didn't have to broadcast it! I was going to break it to my friends gently! You're a big dick!'

Kaiba then grabbed Joey's wrists and pulled him closer so they could share a kiss, more squeals erupted from the group as Joey tried to hit Kaiba during their kiss-yet he couldn't pull away from the kiss as it was too good to push away. Then soon parted and when they do Joey pulled his wrists back and returned to hitting Kaiba who simply stared at his attempts.

'I can't believe you! Now I want to die!' Joey yelled but then stopped when he saw a group of girls walk past the classroom door with a familiar male "Oh no…"

The bell then rang loudly and everyone gave a whine but shuffled to their seats, Kaiba gave Joey's hair a teasing ruffle before retiring to his seat as well. Joey bit his lip but as soon as the teacher walked in he had no choice but to take his seat as well, praying with all he had that Yami didn't see him kissing Kaiba.

* * *

><p>After school Joey quickly returned home and changed into some casual clothes before heading to the trains again, though he was rather nervous about going to the shop in case Yami was there, he would be more of a coward for running away.<p>

Soon he came to the antique shop and opened the door, Akio looked up when he heard the shop door opened and smiled at the blonde walking in 'Hello Joseph. Have a good day at school?'

'Yeah it was alright. Anything you want me to do?'

'Oh…actually Joseph' He gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his head 'There isn't anything for you to do today…I should've called you ahead instead of you coming here…'

'It's okay' Joey walked to the stairs 'Is Yami here?'

'Yes. He's practicing again downstairs'.

'Cool' Joey then started his descend 'I'll…give him a hello then'.

'Alright Joseph'.

Joey then walked down to the bottom of the stairs, he looked towards Yami's desk where the male sat once again shaping another statuette, it seemed like he didn't hear Joey walking down the stairs-or he was ignoring him.

'Hey Yami…' Joey greeted quietly.

There were a few moments of silence before Yami spoke up 'Hey Joey'.

"Oh god…he's mad at me" Joey thought before bravely moving closer 'Umm…hey…today…you didn't-'

'Yeah I saw' Yami interrupted as he sighed and sat back 'You and Kaiba kissing'.

Joey cringed and slapped a hand over his face 'I-I'm so sorry…'

'Why?' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It's not like I should decide who you date Joey'.

'I know but…I don't know…I feel like a right jerk or something…'

Yami gave a soft chuckle 'I…feel like I should be angry…but I just can't'.

'Yami…'

Yami then stood up and turned to Joey, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Joey looked down at him but gave a small sigh and hugged Yami back, lightly rubbing his back even though he knew he wasn't crying.

"Yeah…he's fine with it alright" Joey thought but kept holding Yami until he was ready to let go.

* * *

><p>Joey sat on the train as he headed back home during the evening, the orange glow passed through the almost empty train while Joey sat in thought. He then bit his lip and took his mobile out, staring at the silver design that reflected the sunlight off.<p>

"I wonder…should I call Kaiba…" Joey thought then hung his head "He'll probably tell me off for bothering him when he's working…"

Joey was about to pocket his phone but instead he held it in his hands and started to push the buttons to create a text-he was grateful that Yami had taught him how to create texts when Kaiba gave him his phone.

'Hey Kaiba, sorry if you're busy with work. But are we actually boyfriends?' Joey read through his text before nodding and sending it off.

The train came to a stop at Joey's station and he quickly stepped off the transport before walking out into the street, as soon as he did his phone started to beep and flash in his pocket so took it out to read the message from Kaiba.

'Whatever Joey and if you're going to interrupt me from my work at least have the guts to do it by actually phoning me and not with silly texts. Now leave me alone'.

Joey frowned at the text "Bastard" He mumbled but gave a small smile and a snigger "Wow…boyfriends…that makes me really giggly all of a sudden".

Joey unconsciously strutted down the street making a few people look at him and his large grin plastered on his face "I'm Kaiba's boyfriend! Yahoo!"

*******************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Yami is, and always will be, cuddly.

But somehow I don't think we'll see Yami for the rest of this story (Only three chapters anyway so probably not)

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Seperations

Did you see it? Did you see it?

Chapter thirteen! Bwahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-Seperations<p>

"Although Kaiba is my boyfriend…" Joey thought as he trudged through another school day "I hate him for making me the most popular guy in school".

'Hi Joey' A group of girls giggled as they walked past.

'Hey' Joey replied and gave them a small wave before carrying on and rolling his eyes. Ever since Kaiba's proclamation about their relationship Joey had become the most favourite guy-he presumed no one wanted to dare and try to flatter themselves over Kaiba-girls were suddenly attracted to him, and all the guys were always trying to get a small conversation with the blonde. Though he was glad he didn't become a sitting target for the older males; he figured it was because everyone knew he could hold up a good fight on his own.

Joey greeted his classmates as soon as he walked in, they were the people Joey didn't really talk to and barely knew their names but he gave them a small hello nonetheless; he walked over to his friends who were sitting around their desk.

'Morning guys' Joey greeted as he took his bag off his shoulder.

'Morning Joey' Yugi and Anzu greeted.

'Morning darling' Tristan sniggered only to receive a punch on the shoulder.

'Knock it off' Joey mumbled as he sat down in his seat. Though he was happy that his friends were perfectly fine with his dating with Kaiba-though somewhat curious at how it worked-but Tristan had developed a habit of teasing Joey by calling him "darling" or "doll".

Joey and his friends chatted to each other for a few more minutes before the second bell rang and the teacher walked in, everyone took their seats and Joey noticed one person missing. He glanced behind him at Kaiba's empty seat; a small confused frown came across his face as he turned back around and quickly took out his phone to see if he missed any messages.

"No messages" Joey thought with a bite of his lip "I hope Kaiba's alright…maybe he's got a cold or something…I should go round his place after school, see how he is".

* * *

><p>Joey stood at Kaiba's mansion after school, he gave a small tilt of his head and peeked through the bars but it made no difference to his view on the mansion. He looked to the buzzer and pressed the small button under it and waited, and waited, and waited.<p>

'Who is it?' A small young but demanding voice questioned.

Joey stared at it; it certainly wasn't Kaiba's voice. His was deeper and chilling, this voice sounded much more alive than Kaiba's. There was only one person Joey knew of that lived with Kaiba, and one he hadn't met yet.

'I'm Joey' Joey answered through the intercom 'I'm your big brothers friend. You're Mokuba right?'

'Yeah that's right. What do you want?'

'Err…to see your brother?'

'Okay hold on'.

It went quiet for a few moments before Joey watched the gates creak open and allowing him passage through the gardens, Joey quickly slipped himself in before the gates closed on him and walked up to the door once again. The large doors were already opened and a small child about twelve or so years stood waiting, he had long black hair that went down his back and large blue eyes that watched Joey. Joey walked over to him and smiled happily to him.

'Hey Mokuba, your brother in?' Joey asked.

'Yeah' Mokuba opened the door wider so Joey could walk in and take his shoes off 'But he's very busy. I don't think you should disturb him'.

"Work. Figures" Joey smiled to Mokuba and turned to the stairs 'I'll be a minute. I'm sure he won't mind for a minute or two'.

The child didn't argue and watched the blonde climb the stairs before going back to his business, Joey looked around on the top half of the house before picking a door he felt fit to be Kaiba's office, he opened it quietly and poked his head through. Kaiba was sat at his desk, typing away on his computer and occasionally looking towards papers and adding notes, but didn't even once look up to see Joey.

'Hey Kaiba' Joey called out as he walked in more.

Kaiba didn't respond making Joey frown and move closer 'I said hey Kaiba'.

Kaiba glanced up at him, hummed and returned to his work 'You bastard. I'm saying hello!'

'I heard you the first time' Kaiba grumbled as he typed fast on the keyboard.

'Then why didn't you say hi back?'

'I didn't feel like replying'.

'You asshole' Joey moved closer to his desk and put his hands on his hip 'I was worried that you were sick or something and all you're interested in is…' Joey glanced to the papers with a small frown 'Work'.

'When you own a business you do get a lot of work' Kaiba grumbled and looked up at him 'So unless you've come here for a valid reason I suggest you go. I have work to do then I have to pack so I don't want-'

'Pack?' Joey repeated 'Pack what? Where you going?'

'I'm going to Hong Kong' Kaiba explained as he sat back in his chair 'They've finally allowed Kaiba corp. to go over there and set up an international branch, and since it's a very important deal I'll be going to make sure nothing goes wrong'.

'Well…how long will you be?' Joey asked.

'Two weeks…maybe three. Depends how quick it'll be set up'.

'And…you weren't going to tell me this?'

Kaiba rolled his eyes and returned to his typing 'I didn't realise I had to tell you anything'.

'Well it would've been nice to know…' Joey sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'Well…I hope it all goes well for you. When are you leaving?'

'Tomorrow afternoon' Kaiba flicked through the papers with a sigh 'And I'm busy. So go away'.

Joey scowled at the male and slowly turned to the door 'Yeah…good luck on the thing' Joey mumbled and walked out with a slam of the door.

'Stupid mutt' Kaiba growled at the loud slam but returned to work nonetheless and unaware of upsetting Joey.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Kaiba's leave and since he did Joey plummeted. He never realised that without Kaiba's constant insults it seemed too empty for him, at first he just ended moping which reminded his friends of the time Yami left and he felt lovesick over it, then he started to stop coming to school. Without Kaiba, Joey didn't feel like there was any point in going to school.<p>

Joey opened his eyes weakly as he heard his alarm clock ring, he slapped his hand over it before grabbing it and looking at the time, he gave a sigh and stared deep at it knowing he should be starting to get ready for school. Instead he put the clock back and covered his head with his covers, a small sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes again, not caring that he was missing another day of school.

It was a few more hours before Joey even considered about getting up, and another half an hour before he left his glum bed and got dressed. After feeding himself and freshen himself a little, he checked on his phone wondering if Kaiba had tried to call him, but only Yami and his friends had sent messages to inquire what had happened to him.

Joey sighed again and glanced over at the window, light blue in colour with few clouds crowding the view with a plane flying over it, Joey wished that soon it would be Kaiba's plane flying over the sky.

A few hours passed and Joey looked up when he heard someone knocking on the front door, he shuffled to the door and opened it to see his small friend standing patiently with a smile.

'Hey Joey' Yugi greeted 'I came to see you…are you okay?'

'Yeah…' Yugi raised his brow making Joey shake his head 'Guess not really'.

Joey stood back so Yugi could walk in and took his shoes off, the two headed to Joey's room as his father occupied the living room, Joey sat down on the bed with a sigh as he rubbed his hair.

'How's Anzu and Tristan?' Joey asked.

'They're fine' Yugi replied as he looked around idly 'But they're worried about you-we all are. Why haven't you been in school?'

'I…just didn't feel like it I guess…'

'Is it because Kaiba?' Joey didn't answer so Yugi sat down next to him 'You were pretty miserable when Yami left…but I've never seen you like this'.

'I just…feel so useless…' Joey sighed and laid backwards on his bed so he stared up at the ceiling 'Empty…it's really…consuming you know?'

'You're just missing Kaiba is all' Yugi looked back at him 'Have you tried calling him?'

'Called him. Text him. He hasn't replied to any of them…' Joey closed his eyes with a heavy sigh 'I feel stupid…'

'He's probably busy is all' Yugi comforted 'Or maybe he has a mobile that doesn't take over sea calls or something…he'll be back soon though right? Another week or so?'

'Mmm…something like that…'

Yugi smiled and brushed back some of Joey's fringe 'Please try to come to school tomorrow, I know it's hard for you but you can't give up on school…please? For your friends?'

Joey sighed and nodded 'Okay…' He then frowned 'But Kaiba should've told me he was leaving earlier! That bastard'.

'That I can agree on' Yugi giggled.

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Kaiba has the easiest excuse for disappearing for a chapter in my stories.

Not that I'm complaining heh.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Kaiba's return

In all fairs of fairness...

Kaiba isn't the most romantic of people. But to be even fairer, Joey can be a klutz in romance too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Kaiba's return<p>

Joey was barely listening to his friends' conversations as he glanced to the clock now and then, seeing the small hand tick by slowly with every gaze he set to it, a month had nearly passed and there was no word from Kaiba's side and Joey was beginning to wonder if Kaiba was ever going to return home. That day was supposed to be the day of Kaiba's return, but Joey's longing for him had turned sour and now he didn't care whether Kaiba was coming back or not-though secretly he knew deep down he did.

When the teacher walked in everyone took their seats and began the morning lessons and for once in his life Joey actually studied, it distracted him from the clock time to time and he caught up with what he was actually learning about in school.

Yugi stood outside a classroom as he waited for Joey to hand in his homework for a particular lesson, Yugi looked up at the other students who walked past them and enjoyed their break between lesson. Soon the door slid open and Yugi looked up to see the blonde walking out and turning to his small friend.

'Okay that's the last of it, let's get something to eat'.

Yugi watched the blonde walk away a little before catching up with him 'Kaiba is coming back today…isn't he?'

'I guess' Joey mumbled quietly.

'I would've thought you'd be happy about it…aren't you?'

'Not really. That bastard hasn't even tried to talk to me!' Yugi raised his brow as Joey sighed heavily 'That and he's arriving during school hours'.

'So? I can cover for you for the rest of the lessons…I think you should go and see him. Who knows he might apologise for not calling you and stuff'.

Joey hummed in thought 'Yeah…maybe…'

* * *

><p>Kaiba soon arrived at the airport and waited as his bodyguard collected his suit and briefcases that went through customs, Kaiba gave a sigh and a roll of his eyes before glancing at the clock with a small hum.<p>

"Joey should be doing History now…" Kaiba thought before turning back when he had to pick up his silver briefcase.

'Kaiba!' The brunette looked towards the entrance to see Joey running over to him, and before he could ask what Joey was doing there he was engulfed in a tight hug by the blonde.

Joey huddled himself in Kaiba's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around him as he took in the feel of Kaiba once again, Kaiba only stood silently and let Joey hold him as much as he could occasionally glaring at people who gave them strange looks as they walked by.

'You're an embarrassment you know that?' Kaiba mumbled breaking the silence.

Joey managed to chuckle quietly 'I missed you too' He then looked up at Kaiba 'But…why didn't you call me?'

'I was busy' Kaiba peeled Joey away from him before walking out to the car park with Joey straight on his heels 'That and the phone they gave me wouldn't take long distance calls, stupid hotel'.

'But…you did…try to call me then?' Joey asked with a small smile.

'Yes. Yes. I figured you'd whine if I didn't' Kaiba then turned to him 'Why aren't you in school? History that much of a killer?'

'No Kaiba, I came to see you…I…missed you'.

Kaiba gave a heavy sigh and opened the door to his limo 'Get in and drop the soppy boyfriend act right now. You know how much it annoys me'.

'Yeah, yeah' Joey answered as he sat in and watched Kaiba walk round the other side to sit next to Joey, once the car started driving Joey glanced to the male 'So…everything went…fine over there?' Joey queried.

'Hmm. As fine as it could be' Kaiba answered 'I'm going to have to visit them a few more times just to make sure they know what they're doing before I leave them on their own. Which reminds me, has America called yet?'

'Yes Mr. Kaiba' The driver answered 'We told them you were away with busy and they would wait for you'.

'Good' Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms over his chest 'If this is another money problem again they can deal with it themselves, they can't even produce good enough work'.

There was more silence as Joey only listened to Kaiba rant on for a few more moments before he too fell silent, Joey bit his lip and glanced out the window 'I…really did miss you you know' Joey murmured 'It was like…a hole or something'.

'Joey, if you're just going to be sappy then please say nothing' Kaiba interrupted as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed 'I'm tired as it is and I have more work to do, so hearing you drone on about pointless things is-'

'I love you…'

There was a silence after Joey's proclamation which made the driver look up at the mirror lightly but didn't want to disturb the delicate moment, Joey found himself blushing lightly after the words fell out of his mouth yet somehow relieved, perhaps if he had said the words earlier Kaiba might've taken him more seriously. The brunette only glanced out the tinted window unfazed by the words of love, Joey waited the whole journey for Kaiba to speak but soon the limo stopped in front of his apartment.

'Next time Joey' Kaiba turned to scold Joey 'Try not to drop out of school to meet me. There's a little thing called self-control, try to learn it'.

'Right…' Joey waited a few more moments before slipping himself out of the car and watching Kaiba drive away, he gave a sigh and hit his head lightly 'Idiot'.

* * *

><p>Joey got himself ready to board the train towards the antique shop; it was at least one thing to distract him from the day that happened Joey walked in and gave a small smile to the elder before helping him out around the shop while trying to avoid the conversation of how his day went.<p>

With all the moving around it didn't take long to draw Yami away from his work to meet up with the blonde upstairs in the shop 'Hey Joey' Joey turned around and caught a can that Yami threw to him 'You look like you need it regardless'.

'Yeah thanks' Joey pulled the can lid back before taking a small sip of it.

Yami walked over to Joey and watched him for a few moments 'Kaiba's back today, I would've thought you'd take the day off to spend the afternoon with him'.

Joey only hummed as a response making the male tilt his head in confusion 'Something wrong Joey?'

'No…nothing'.

'Liar' Yami poked his arm lightly 'Come on, tell me. I am still your friend regardless; you should feel alright telling me stuff'.

'What could I tell you if there is nothing wrong?' Joey shrugged his shoulders and sipped a little more 'I mean, if nothing's wrong there's nothing I can tell you about so…there's nothing to say…'

Yami stared at Joey's face trying to peel away the lies 'Kaiba said something hasn't he?' Yami questioned with a sigh 'He's always saying the wrong things'.

'No…that's the problem' Joey hung his head lightly and tapped his fingers against the can 'I…stupidly said that I loved him…and he just acted like nothing had happened…' Joey sighed heavily before looking towards Yami 'Is that a common thing with Kaiba? He just ignores people…'

'No not really' Yami hugged his arms with a sigh 'I remember when I was younger and I was stuck with going with Kaiba to all those fancy parties…we'd both get confessions, and Kaiba would just reply with "I'm not into that" He'd never ignore someone though…'

Joey only hummed and glanced away to drink some more, Yami looked up at Joey and gave a small playful smile before nudging him with his elbow 'Maybe Kaiba's just making sure he has the perfect moment to reply right?'

'Hmph. Yeah right' Joey finished off his drink before scrunching it up and sighing 'I still have things to do'.

'Okay…' Yami stood by the counter and watched Joey help his grandfather out with the shop, seeing how torn up it made Joey even if he didn't admit to it.

* * *

><p>Joey retreated to his room later that night, with a sigh he threw his bag to his bed before sitting next to it, he gave a loud yawn but continued to dig through it before taking out a few books.<p>

'Man…I wish Yug did my homework too' Joey mumbled as he opened up the first book and laid back on his bed 'So tired…but I don't want another detention'.

Joey stared at the questions in front of him before his eyes fell to his phone that laid motionless next to him, he bit his lip but put his book on his pillow and held his phone, but to his already known conscious there weren't any missed calls or messages from Kaiba. With a sigh Joey put his phone aside again and focused back on his book that laid on his bed.

'I gotta do this' He mumbled and started to answer some questions 'I can't let him run my life like this…'

Joey hummed as he stared at the question for a while before hanging his head 'I think I should've stuck to school…' He groaned not knowing what the question was asking.

********************************End of chapter 14****************************

Kaiba can't be that cruel can he?

He can't…but I can.

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	15. The ledge

My climaxes seem to have fallen considerably…

They now consist of finding out if two people will get together! What has my life come to?

* * *

><p>Chapter 15-The ledge<p>

Joey groaned as he started to stir awake that morning, his eyes fluttered open before he sat up and rubbed his head, looking down at his book that slipped off his face when he moved. Another groan left the teen's throat as he stared down at the incomplete homework he had fallen asleep on before turning to the clock; it was the early hours of the morning and a dull dark mist shrouded the streets outside.

Joey swung his legs around and stood up from his bed, he walked over to his window with a shiver and rubbed his arms as he looked over the empty and early town, he had never seen the town look so peaceful before.

Joey then looked down to the street before having to rub his eyes and look again; parked outside his block of apartments was a limo and leaning against it was none other than Kaiba himself, he stood in his usual pose with his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze kept firmly to the ground. Joey felt a small pink colour come to his cheeks before he turned and hurried out of his room, he could hear his father's snores so he was sure he would still be asleep when he got back, he barely stopped to kick his shoes on before he ran out the door and down the stairs so he reached the ground.

Kaiba looked up as he heard Joey running towards him, the blonde skidded to a halt and panted lightly in front of the male 'Kaiba…what are you doing here?' Joey questioned.

Kaiba then stood up at his full height—still beating Joey by a few inches—and turned to open the car door for him 'I want to take you somewhere' Kaiba simply replied.

Joey stared at him before his hand reached to his own arm and pinched the skin 'Ow…'

Kaiba frowned at Joey's actions 'Why did you do that?'

'To make sure I wasn't dreaming' Joey sat himself in the car 'You never want to take me anywhere'.

Kaiba only sighed before slamming the door after the blonde and walked around to sit himself in the other seat; he turned to the driver who was reflected in the mirror.

'You know where' He uttered to the driver and the car began to move.

'Oh no…not that place again' Joey whined as he hugged his arms 'I don't want to do it'.

'Not that one you idiot' Kaiba growled 'A different place'.

'Where?'

'You'll see…'

Joey raised his brow but sat back and watched the scenery fly by until the car came to a stop, Joey looked at the dead end road with rough grass patches surrounding the bare skin of ground, a chain fence squared off a piece of wild grassland that had been littered. It didn't seem like a spot Kaiba would take Joey.

Kaiba then opened the door before turning to Joey with a small scowl 'Out'.

Joey raised his brow but stepped out as well before looking around for something significant, but to make his mind confused he couldn't spot anything so turned to Kaiba after shutting the door behind him.

'Where are we going?' Joey questioned.

'Over there' Kaiba answered before thumbing to the poor chain fence.

Joey eyed the fence before shrugging his shoulders and walking over to the fence, he grabbed onto it before climbing over and swinging his legs over the top before landing on the other side, he then turned around and watched Kaiba as he eyed the fence up with a small scowl.

'I would've thought you would be able to climb' Joey joked making Kaiba shoot a glare at him.

'Shut up' Kaiba growled before climbing up the fence and swinging himself over, but when he landed he looked back at his trench coat which had been snagged on a loose wire.

Joey chuckled and helped him pull it free 'I see you do this daily then' Joey sniggered.

'I didn't have to bring you here you know' Kaiba snapped back and checked his coat before walking off 'Now follow me'.

'Yes…' Joey droned and followed Kaiba through the tight grassy path ahead of them before they came to an opening.

In front of them was the dull early morning of their town still in its slumber and a small dim light in the horizon was showing the sun about to rise over the distance and disperse the light away.

'Wow' Joey stood by Kaiba's side and looked around 'What a view! I didn't know you knew about these sorts of places Kaiba'.

'I don't. Yami told me to bring you here' Kaiba answered.

"Well that was a mood kill" Joey thought with a roll of his eyes.

'He also said that you were upset' Kaiba turned to Joey with a cross of his arms 'Something about me. So if you want to pour your heart out, here would be the best time'.

Joey cursed Yami in the back of his mind before turning away 'I have nothing to say, at least anything you would understand'.

'You're making me out to be heartless'.

'Yeah I wonder why…'

Kaiba raised his brow as he stared at the blonde 'You know what…you're quite possessive Joey'.

'What? You're the damn possessive one!' Joey accused.

'You get into a mood if things don't go your way, you pout and get angry for no reason and you disappear for days on end not turning up at school and yes Yami told me all about that too'.

'That's not possessiveness though…'

'Fine. Its clinginess'.

'I'm not clingy!'

Kaiba gave a small smirk at Joey's rising temper 'I bet you couldn't last a day without me'.

Joey glared at him 'And if I couldn't?' He questioned.

'Couldn't what?'

'Last a day without you…' Joey let his eyes fall to the grass in front of him 'Would that bother you?'

Kaiba only hummed and watched Joey waiting for him to bravely lift his face, but Joey simply turned around 'I'm rambling again aren't I? I'm just going to leave now…'

'Oh no you don't' Kaiba grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him back so he couldn't walk away.

'Kaiba let me go!'

'No look' Kaiba pointed to the horizon 'The sun's coming up'.

Joey glanced to the distance to see the orange glow seep over the edge of the horizon and hit the buildings and roads of the town, shadows were finally cast along the ground and everything looked alive. Joey gave a sigh and took in the scenery before shivering and rubbing his arms in an attempt to keep warm, it didn't go unnoticed by Kaiba.

'Why didn't you bring a jacket or something?' Kaiba questioned.

'I didn't think' Joey replied and rubbed his arms faster 'I saw you…and just ran. I didn't think I needed a coat'.

'Here' Joey turned to Kaiba as he took one arm out of his coat and held it open 'You'll catch a cold standing like that'.

Joey shuffled closer and slipped his arm in the spare sleeve, Kaiba put his arm around Joey's waist and pulled him closer to his body so the coat wouldn't stretch too much that it was worthless.

'Better?' Kaiba asked.

'Yeah' Joey replied and rested against Kaiba's chest as they looked over the view 'You know what Kaiba…you're too tall'.

'No, you're too short' Kaiba retorted.

'I'm average height, you're like a giant!'

'Good. I would rather kill myself then be the same height or shorter then you' Joey gave a tut and rolled his eyes but said no more on the subject 'Why did you disappear?'

'I didn't-'

'When I was gone to Hong Kong' Kaiba looked down at Joey 'You missed school…so why didn't you go?'

Joey felt a faint blush go to his face so quickly looked away 'I couldn't go…not without you there…'

'Why not? I'm not your bread and butter'.

Joey chuckled 'I don't know…it felt like I had a huge hole punched through me…' Joey sighed and closed his eyes 'You're an awful guy, but…I like you like that…' Joey then glanced up at Kaiba 'Next time when you have to leave…can you buy a phone that takes international calls? I really did miss you'.

'Yes, yes' Kaiba then poked his side making Joey whimper at the touch 'You're just a lovesick puppy'.

Joey chuckled 'Maybe so but you have to admit, you'd be the same if I were to leave the country right?'

'Doubt it'.

Joey frowned 'Eh? Why not?'

'You don't have a passport, you don't have money to afford to go anywhere, and the only feasible way you would leave the country was if you were with me. So I couldn't miss you leaving the country, because there's no way you could do it'.

Joey gave a heavy sigh 'You're too practical for your own good'.

Kaiba only hummed in a response so Joey left it at that, knowing what his answer would be if he wasn't too proud, they stood in silence taking in the sunrise as much as they could before it was starting to peel itself away from the ground.

'I love you too' Kaiba uttered.

Joey turned to look up at him with a surprised face 'Eh?'

* * *

><p>Ah I can feel the hate already…<p>

But this is surely the end! Next I think I'll tackle dragonshipping, I have an idea that might please people…hehe…thank you all to who read and reviewed the story, I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing you in the next story. Whenever that may be…

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
